Mario and Sonic's Epic Summer Vacation
by midnightownage
Summary: Welcome to my 1st fanfiction, i hope you've got alot of time on your hands! If you're gonna give a long fanfic a chance, give this 1 a chance, i really wanna hear feedback. In this series, Mario, Sonic, Megaman and Friends will be going through summer, with many adventures and fun times. How will things go? will they have to eat their poop? (Trust me, this wont be very gross)
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic's Epic Summer Vacation

Chapter 1 Trapped in a school bathroom

Desripction: Welcome to my first fanfiction, i hope you've got alot of time on your hands! If you're gonna give a long fanfic a chance, give this one a chance, i really wanna hear feedback. This Chapter was insperied by the family guy episode "Brian and stewie" Sonic, tails, amy and charmy are in trouble and trapped, they cant do much and their plans dont do alot. so what will happen? will they have to eat their poop? will sonic's skin remain blue? will they escape? or will they have to sleep there for the night?

Sonic, tails, amy and charmy were trying to hide from their vice principle and their princple because they had done some vandalism both during school and after school, it was 9:50pm and they were running around untill tails stoped them and said "Wait! i think i here them" tails walked slowly around untill he saw the vice and principle along with the janitor,

Tails went back and told sonic,charmy and amy that they need to hide some where.

then ran for a little bit till they found a bathroom, Sonic said "c'mon lets hide in here, we dont have enough time to hide anywhere esle!" so the 4 or them went in the bathroom and hid in stalls. they waited for 10 minutes untill charmy heard some movement and then he gulped. amy asked him "whats the matter?" Charmy responded "I think i heard something being boarded up and a key turning" tails went to go check it out, he put his ear close to the door and heard a conversation

Vice princaple: alright douglas (janator) lock every door in the school unless you need to get in.

Princaple: keep a good look out for sonic, tails, charmy and amy

Douglas: alright, but why are all this furnature here in front of a bathroom?

Vice princaple: because we plan on using it sometime, plus no one uses this bathroom anyways.

Princaple: do your thing and we will see u some other time.

Tails went away from the door, charmy asked him "What happened?" tails told him" looks like were gonna be here for sometime" sonic said "well id panic but seeing that this is a monday night, im not to worried" amy asked tails "well what about food?! how long are gonna be here, we cant stay here!" "We will cross the bridge when we get to it" said sonic.

the 4 of them didnt do much for the next 40 minutes other then chat and think of plans at one point Tails and charmy asked sonic if he knew any secret passages in the bathroom, sonic said "well no, atleast im not aware that there are any, but there should be becaue most of the time when people come here, they wanna leave the class or even the school.

sonic at one point became hungry, he had a medium sized bag of miss vickes salt and vinagar chips, as he pulled it out, tails asked him what are those. sonic said "Oh there ms vickes salt and vinagar chips" "YUCK, i hate mr vickes salt and vinagar!" said tails. oh well more for me said sonic. 10 minutes later tails became very hungry, and aske amy and charmy if they have any food, amy said no and charmy be said "oh yea i blieve i do, its in my bag let me check" just then charmy relized that he left his bad outside of the bathroom, FUCK! said charmy "DAMN IT WHY DID I LEAVE IT THERE?!

tails sighed and asked sonic if he had any food. sonc said " well i have 2 more bags of miss vickes salt and vinagar chips, however i know u dont like them , so i have another option that might be quite new to u, i have to poop really really bad, maybe you can eat my poop"

amy thought to her self "Hmm i've always wanted to eat sonic's poop, it's not like most other poop i've seen, his always had something going for it, but just because im not selfish ill let tails eat it, if he really wants to. i might have some food or atleast something that will help us get out of here"tails said " ok this sounds kinda odd and gross but it cant be as bad as miss vickeys salt and vinagar" so sonic pushed out a huge poop, and the turd landed right infront of tails.

Tails looked at the big warm turd, tails thought " hmm his poop is really big so it should fill me up so thats good, and it cant be like ms vickeys salt and vinagar, it smells nice too" tails began to eat sonic's poop and said "hey this isnt to bad" tails continuted to eat the poop untill there was only a little 6cm long and tall turd left, he sat by the sink and said "That was some pretty good poop, its not as bad as people say it is, but i can kinda see why its not everyone's cup of tea" sonic said "is it really that good? i might try it myself" (Dont worry, this isnt ment to be an ertioc or hentai or gross fanfic, you wont be seeing anymore really bad things like this)

the 4 of them thought more about plans for 20 minutes untill Charmy spoke up "Alright well the fact that we had to resort to eating poop is a sign that were not trying hard enought to get out of here" but i enjoy eating sonic's poop said tails. "Well thats fine but we really need to get out of here, its 11:00 pm and our plans havent done anything" Sonic said "yea im getting pretty sick of this place, its good to come here when you want to get out of class, but we have been here for 2 hours. Charmy spoke up and said "we should try knocking down the door" so sonic,tails and charmy starting kicking at the door

while Amy sat down and thought about what sonic and her would do since they were dating, she started to think about sonic's poop and because of that, she was reminded of her plan, so she was spoke up and said "wait i think i might have my phone in my bag, we can call knuckles!" good idea amy said tails.

Amy grabed the part of sonic's poop that tails didnt eat and put it in her bag, alright now lets look for that phone she said. amy found her cell phone and called knuckles. Knuckles was at home in his room play the game gear version of sonic 2 on sonic adventure DX.

He was getting pretty mad at the game "OMFG C'MON why is the first boss of this game so hard?!" he said, he finally made it to sky high zone and raged again at the hang glider. his phone rang "Agh who is it let me see, amy rose? why would she be calling this late? hello?

Amy: yes hi knuckles, we need your help

Knuckles: who's we?

Amy: me, sonic, tails and charmy

knuckles: well what do u need?

Amy: well 2 days ago the 4 of us graftied on the school wall and we also broke the glass on a door, but that was on accident. we are now trapped in the bathroom.

Knuckles: why are u even there when its 11:10pm?

Amy: well we were messin around the school yard and we got caught by the vice principle, we ran into th building and we had to hide, so we did.

Knuckles: alright so what can i do?

Amy: come to the school and get us out, u should be able to get in through the back, free us and get rid of douglas, you know the janitor?

Knuckles:alright fine ill be there, wait what are u eating? and why is it so mushy sounding?

Amy: its uhh um salmon, yea salmon, you know that fish? alright come here soon.

Amy hung up her phone and went to tell sonic, tails and charmy about knuckles coming, the 4 of them waited for 20 minutes, tails asked where is knuckles. Amy said "hmm maybe i should call him" no wait i think i hear him, said sonic. "I should still call him just to let him know where we are and ask about douglas" said amy. Knuckles pick up his phone

Amy: so are u here?

Knuckles: yea see douglas, infact he's only 20 feet away.

Amy: what toke you so long?

Knuckles: i was trying to beat sky high zone act 1, but that stupid hang glider is messing me up

Amy:just wait till you play Aqua lake zone act 2, scrambled egg zone acts 1-3 and green hills zone act 3

Knuckles: what?

Amy: never mind just try to avoid him and go to the second floor bathroom

Knuckles hung up his cell phone and continuted on, he to douglas and douglas asked him whats he doing here at 11:30, Knuckles told him that he shouldnt worry about these things, douglas responded "Ugh fine, i dont get paid enough for this stuff" and he walked away. another 20 minutes passed and Charmy spoke up "How come we just sit here and do nothing? Amy said "Dont worry there not alot we can do. Doo doo? where! asked tails. amy responded "in your belly, im glad you arent dying of starvation, but you shouldnt have been such a hog with Sonic's poop" Tails said "Wait what are u talking about?" ehh nothing, Knuckles should be here soon" said Amy

I think i here him coming said sonic, sonic put his ear through the wall and him and knuckles talked

Sonic: hey knuckles you there?

Knuckles: uhh yea, is that you sonic?

Sonic: yep, hey whats taking u so long?

Knuckles: i keep on seeing the vice and non vice principles

WHAT?! THERE STILL HERE AT 11:50?! said tails, amy and charmy

Knuckles: i know where the room is where they keep keys, ill go there and come back in 10 minutes, i cant smash anything now because that will make alot of noice ill see guys soon i promise!

knuckles left and the 4 of them just sat down again "man oh man, we've been here for nearly 3 hours almost doing nothing, all we did was make up really unrealalisted plans and Tails ate Sonic's poop, theres so much waiting here ugh" said Charmy. Sonic responded "we shouldnt have ran into the school, what were thinking?" Tails spoke up and said "well atleast we know knuckles is here and he can get us out" "i guess yea but we have been here for hours and our efforts have been limited, its great that Knuckles is helping us but ugh" said Sonic

Knuckles finally came with the key after 10 minutes, he slowly pushed away the furnature and began to unlock the door. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Charmy were so happy to see him. Charmy said "YES FINALLY WERE OUT! THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" alright keep calm we need to get out of here said Sonic. "oh man i'm so damn scared, what if we run into one of them" said Tails.

Knuckles spoke up "If only we had Espio here, he could turn invisable and knock them out, but we dont know where he is, so we might as well just go" they all agreed and set off. they were caught

Vice princaple : wait a sec, there they are!

princaple: i knew staying here till 12:00 am was worth it!

Vice princaple: come back here u little bitches!

Sonic, Tails, Charmy, Amy and Knuckles ran, but didnt worry alot since they're all much faster then them but fear build up, eventually they came pretty close to exiting the school on the first floor and out of nowhere Espio came, Sonic said "Espio what are you doing here?" "i was going to ask you the same thing" said Espio

"No time for chating MAKE US ALL INVISABLE HURRY!" said Charmy. So Espio did that and said "oh so thats why you guys are hiding" "Espio knock them out, i hate them so much for putting us through all of this" said Sonic, Espio was confused, but did so anyway. The 6 of them became visable again and Espio asked what the hell just happened, he was told about what just happened by Sonic and responded "Ah a little coprophagia, anger and being trapped in a bathroom for 3 hours and 10 minutes"

Amy spoke up "It was so annoying, and then there's school tomorrow" Espio responded "There's only 1 day left of school left so i wouldnt worry too much, after all i've skiped the past 32 days" "Well what a "Great" way to end off a boring year" said Tails sarcastically. Atleast we didnt have to sleep there said Charmy.

"Lets start off the summer with something awesome, i know lets go camping with mario,luigi,yoshi,sliver and maybe a few others" said Sonic and Amy, you know that not a bad idea, lets do it said tails and knuckles. "FUCK YOU SCHOOL" said sonic the hedgehog. on the way of leaving school.

Sonic: Man so much is ahead of us, so much free time, good weather, good times and good friends, only problem is that we left leaving the princaple, the vice princaple, and the janator pissed off at us. but oh well who cares.

They all walked towards what ever light there was thinking and chating about summer.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mario and Sonic's camping trip

Description:Hope you read "Chapter 1 Trapped in a School bathroom" this time no one gets trapped and the vice princaple, the princaple and janitor douglas dont appear in this story, it still continues on because of the summer hype and the end of the story, hope you enjoy.

Summer finally came, the last days of school had passed and Mario,sonic and friends were excited. One day sonic woke up at 11:30 am and said "Man does it feel good to wake up this late" he went downstaries and grapped a cup of monutain dew, sat down, look at his Gamecube, Genesis, Game Gear, Game boy color, Game boy advance, Game boy advance sp, 32X, N64, Sega Saturn, Playstation 2 slim, Playstation 3, Wii, Wii U, NES, Virtual boy, DSI, 3DS (Note from person writing this: Yes those are all the consoles i own in really life FYI) then put on Quartz Quadrant good future jpn and said to himself "The whole thing about being trapped in the school bathroom thing was bad and it was all because of the vice and non vice principles, but no need to worry, summer is here. it like a bad dream its bad and scarry when it happens, but when its over there's no more fear"

Tails, Knuckles and Amy woke up 15 minutes after Sonic did, and Mario, luigi and yoshi, who live not to far away woke up before Sonic did. Tails woke up with the need to poop, so he did and then he ate it and said "Hmm this is alright, no where near as good as Sonic's poop, but still much much better then miss vickeys salt and vinagar" Tails, Knuckles and Amy met up with Sonic and asked him if they were still going camping. Sonic responded "Yes we are, infact we should get prepared now, Amy call team chaotix, Knuckles call, Mario, Luigi, yoshi and Silver, and me and tails will pack our stuff"

So Amy and Knuckles did what they were told to do and Sonic and tails went packing

Tails: Alright so what are we going to bring

Sonic: 3 tents, flashlights, fire wood, lighters, rope, glue, duct tape, food, soda, juice, water, sleeping bags, Various DS systems and game boys, Guns, Swords, Chairs.

Tails: Thats alot of stuff

Sonic: yea but the fear

so after 2 hours, everyone made it to sonic's house and everything was packed then luigi came out and said "Where are we going?"

Sonic: oh wow, i never thought of that

Mario: mama mia thats not good!

Espio: keep calm Mario

Luigi: Yea Mario what Espio said

Silver: alright how about this, we look around for while and we find a good camping spot

Luigi: Seems kinda risky but ok

Mario: but what if Wario comes and fucks shit up?

Espio: keep calm mario

So they all went and look for a good place to camp, it didnt take them long, they found a nice spot with many tall green hills with trees, it was 1:30 pm by the time they made it, they set up there stuff and yea.

Silver: its no use!

Yoshi: what?

Silver: oh i was just killing this chicken for food

Yoshi: Alrighty then

Espio: Um we do have food silver

Silver: yea but i felt like killing this chicken away

Meanwhile with Sonic, tails and mario

Mario: this was a good idea sonic

Sonic: oh yea, but its not the best way to start the summer

Tails: it beats being trapped in a school bathroom

Mario: what?

Sonic: Well not long ago me, Tails, Amy and Charmy got trapped in a school bathroom, we couldnt escape because the door was lock at there was alot on furnature blocking the door.

Mario: oh my that must have been some fuck

Charmy: yet it was

Vector: or was it?

Tails: yet it was

Eventually night came and everyone went to sleep. but not Knuckles and Luigi, Knuckles was to busy punching rocks and luigi was playing luigi's mansion dark moon and fire emeblem awaking. and mario kept on getting up for food.

Sonic was sleeping with Silver, Yoshi and Amy, because of Silver's dreams he kept on using his powers to lift and move Sonic, Yoshi and Amy up in the air. Sonic and Yoshi eventually woke because the movement was making their dreams take a turn for the worse. Sonic and Yoshi went to sleep outside, sonic said to himself "This is all well and good but things arent going as planed, hmm ah well no fear there's still plenty of summer left" Sonic went back to sleep and had dreams of sleeping (Which acording to mario and luigi dream team, sleeping in a dream is dangrous, which makes no sense)

The next day was more fun for Sonic and most of his friends to point out the highlights

Tails ate his poop (Y does he keep doing that, oh well who cares)

Vector got attacked by bees and Charmy had to stop the bees

Knuckles played catch with silver by using trees

Yoshi ate a bad apple

Mario and luigi went flying on tails.

Espio met up with protoman, and protoman exploded but 69 seconds later he sent Espio a message saying that he's ok

At the end of the day they all got together by a campfire and roasted marshmellows and hot dogs, Sonic enjoyed this Mario suggeseted a story.

Espio: I cant think of any stories can you?

Luigi: Nope, how bout you sonic?

Sonic: hmm, its not really a scary story but ill tell it anyway.

Sonic Told the Story of Dinosaur Planet (Which was a Nintendo 64 game that got changed to Star Fox adventures) he stayed to the basic plot about Saber and Krystal saving their father and Stoping General Scales, but threw in Star fox characters and elements from Star Fox Adventures' story.

Vector: Nice story sonic

Mario: Yea i agree good stuff

Charmy: Nice how Falco was envoled more.

They all went to their tents to sleep and luckly for sonic, Silver's Dreams werent fucking up him along with Yoshi and Amy. The next day started off pretty well for everyone.

Things got bad at noon Mario, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Yoshi were around the camp area when luigi came and told them bad news "GUYS GUYS, VECTOR, SILVER, ESPIO, AND CHARMY ARE KNOCKED OUT! before anyone could say anything 4 bombs came out of no where and exploded with gas and before they knew it, there were asleep. no one woke up till late into the night. Mario and Sonic went to look around and they saw that most of their food, drinks, money, swords, and sleeping bags were gone .

Sonic: oh no, oh god no.

Mario: this must have been wario, waluigi and bowser

Vector, Silver, Espio and Charmy: What happened?

Mario: most of our stuff has been taken

Espio: well get Luigi, Yoshi, Amy and tails and we will look

Silver: ITS NO USE!

Mario: oh c'mon we should try to find wario and waluigi

So everyone left (yoshi stayed because he was still sick from the apple) And they brought with them

Eggs, soap and a lighter?

Light bulb, Toothpaste and soy sauce?

Spikes? (where the hell did they get those?)

Star fox 64 3D (ok luigi really likes playing the 3DS)

Flashlight (good choice)

And a sword

They went to explore the hills, it was dark and the ground wasnet easy to grip on because of its 50 degree angle and all the rocks on the ground and weird shapes for ground, they were many branching paths around the hills (kinda like bug on sega saturn)the trees were also in danger of falling.

they all finally made it to the top of the hill, with everyone still having to wait for mario and vector.

Vector: Where oh where is the computer room?

Mario: what is a computer room gonna do?

Vector: uhh

Mario: theres no black doom so no fear

Luigi: come on guys let hurry up

Tails, luigi and Knuckles made it to the top first and as a result they saw Wario, Waluigi and bowser with all their stolen stuff.

Mario: whats up?

Luigi: Wario, Waluigi and Bowser are over there with our stuff

Sonic: How are we going to get our stuff back?

Vector: We call Ho-oh and entei to kill them!

Sonic: uh thats not gonna happen

Knuckles: chaos control?

Sonic: no the chaos emeralds are at home

Charmy: Is it a good idea to microwave eggs, soap, lighter, bulb, toothpaste and soy sauce?

Everyone: what?

Charmy: the Bulb will glow hopefully causing them to see it and if not then the exploding eggs and soy sauce will make hear whats going on, the toothpaste and soap? im not sure, but if all that fails the lighter will make fire, that will get their attentenion, when the see that the microwave is dirty they'll clean it and while then clean it we will take our stuff back!

Luigi: thats a crazy plan but in might work

Mario: indeed

Silver: ITS USE!

Sonic: good idea charmy but i think only 5 of us should go and get the stuff, you go with knuckles and put all those things in the microwave for 17 minutes

So Charmy and Knuckles went to put the Bulb, toothpaste, soy sauce, eggs, soap and lighter in Waluigi's microwave (they know its hs because it said on the micowave. And Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Silver and Espio went to hide behind trees to get their stuff.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The plan and the plane

Description: I felt the need to stop "Chapter 2 mario and sonic's camping trip" a little bit sooner and combine the ending of that story with the beginning of the new one, we have 1 more contiunation after this one, but for now enjoy " Chapter 3 The plan and the plane"

Charmy and Knuckles finally got all the stuff in the microwave set the microwave for 17 minutes, then ran. Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Silver and Espio were still hiding behind the trees. The 5 watch the microwave go, however they waited for 10 minutes and nothing happened.

Charmy and Knuckles came to the 5 of them to tell them the bad news

Knuckles: it seems that the microwave died withing 40 seconds

Mario: What how?

Charmy: were not sure

Espio: Hmm my guess is that bowser, Wario and Waluigi and fucked the microwave before so much that it was starting to die

Luigi: well dammit what do we do now?

Sonic: Hmm, Espio turn invisable and try to knock out Wario and Waluigi

So Espio turned invisable and slowly walked towards the 3 assholes :D Bowser was sleeping but Wario and waluigi were talking

Waluigi: i wonder how that microwave of ours is doing

Wario: i'd imagen that its in really bad shape or dieing, maybe ill check it out.

Waluigi: good idea

Wario: heh? whats all this stuff doing this microwave?

Espio was able to knock how waluigi after wario asked about the microwave, the problem was, espio ended up also waking up bowser and getting wario's attention

Bowser: YWFSDUtgfrdgforcefgt who's there? waluigi?

Wario: What happened?

Bowser: it seems that waluigi is knocked out.

Wario: someone must be around here

Bowser: COME OUT WHERE EVER U ARE, YOU LITTLE FUCKS!

Espio,Sonic,Silver,Mario, Luigi,Knuckles and Charmy all started to worry, Silver and Knuckles both attacked Wario, Silver grabbed him and raised him up in the air and then Knuckles punched him till he got knocked out. Bowser yelled out "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! "LETS GET OUTTA HERE" said mario and luigi.

Everyone grabbed what ever they could that was theres, found tails and vector then ran! everyone but tails, knuckles and luigi tripped and fell down the hill. They all felt sore by the time then made it to the bottom of the hill. Bowser was furious as he ran down the hill burning trees down. Tails, knuckles and luigi all tried to stop him and they all failed, however they did come pretty close. Silver was the first one to get up and saw bowser running down the hill, he was ready to attack him, but then...

out of no were Yoshi came dashing towards bowser silver yelled, "ITS NO USE" how ever it was, Yoshi dashed towards bowser and stoped all his fire breathing and running, silver helped yoshi by stoping him with his powers and then Mario finished bowser off by tossing him by the tail (Via Super mario 64 style)

Mario: So long gay bowser!

Yoshi: mario thats not what you are supposed to say

Mario: yea but thats what everyone thinks

Silver: I find it a bit odd that yoshi can talk

Mario: yea but you havent seen enough yoshis

Sonic: well that was crazy

Charmy: it added some adventure to this camping trip!

Sonic: i guess yea

Everyone eventually got up and regained strangth, they enjoy seemselves for a litte bit untill they all got tried and went to sleep. Silver still kept on rasing Sonic, Yoshi, and Amy in the air in his sleep, but none of them seem to wake up.

The next day everyone went home and did their own thing the rest of the next day

Mario, luigi and yoshi ate various italtian foods and played alot of smash bros brawl and Mario's super picross (You know that Super famicom game?)

Silver and Team chaotix played alot of poker and roulette

Sonic, tails, knuckles and amy just did what ever.

That night Sonic didnt feel like sleeping, at one point during the night he was playing Mega man 5 for nes, he was enjoying it just not as much as Mega man 4. At 2:30 am he decided to take a little run, he ran all the way to a beach nearby where he lives. He sat on hill close by the sand and water and said to himself "God, i love summer, the camping trip was good, but not as good as it could have been, the whole thing with Wario, Waluigi and Bowser was a twist yea but, i know for a fact there will be other things we can do this summer" Sonic relaxed and by the beach for a while then he fell asleep but not for long in fact he woke up at 7:00 am.

Sonic then saw the beautiful bright sands and blue water after waking up "ah, this is nice, welcome back summer, welcome back" he said. He relaxed and listened to "stickerbrush symphony" after 15 minutes of hanging out by the beach, he saw an orca swimming towards him, it never made it very close to him but he the fear so he ran home and talked with his friends.

Tails: Still playing mega man 5 huh sonic?

Sonic: Yea i've been trying to beat it for most of the night

Knuckles: Most of the night?

Sonic: Yea i went to that beach thats near by our house

Knuckles: near by for you, because of how fast you are

Sonic: yea, but i've been thinking

Amy: Thinking about what?

Sonic: We should all go to san francisco as another get to gether

Knuckles: hmm sounds like a good idea

Amy: i agree

Tails: Ok but we better start getting ready now and tell everyone else

Sonic: alright fine, but first i need to beat Wave man

Sonic and Tails packed even more stuff for the trip (Which makes sense) While Knuckles and Amy called Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Silver, and Team chaotix about the trip. It took 2 days for everyone to get ready and get their tickets. But then the day finally came, Sonic woke up all pumped up, Tails woke up with his tails covered in poop, Knuckles and amy just woke up (How exciting) They consumed chilly dogs and mountain dew then ran off to the air port hoping that Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Silver and Team chaotix would be there.

Most of them were there expect Team chaotix

Sonic: Silver! where is Charmy, Vector and Espio?

Amy: Yea dont they live with you?

Silver: they do its just, i left first

Luigi: Lets just hope they arrive soon

Team chaotix did arrive 5 minutes after Sonic and co did, they all made it to the plane and.

Mario: Yes were finally here!

Peach: Its been awhile seen i've been on a plane

Sonic: Uh because of team chaotix being late we didnt only 6 of us (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Silver, Tails) got good seats

Vector: Well to be fair, there's quite a few of us

Anouncer: Hello and Welcome to Port-Her air lines! please turn off all electronics as we set off!

(plane lifts off and reachs air)

Mario: Now thats what i wanna see! the plane taking on!

(A passanger spills chicken soup on mario)

Mario: Thats not what i wanna see, ugh

Mario went to go clean his overalls and by the time he got back peach was sleeping and leaning towards mario's seat, she was leaning very far and mario didnt really want to wake her up so he climbed up were the suit cases and other things were kept and crawl right in, minutes later he fell out.

Sonic: Mario what were you doing up there?

Mario: i didnt wanna wake peach up and i had no other seat

Sonic: mario theres one right hear c'mon on down and sit with me and tails.

Mario: ah thats better

Sonic: So many things are better during summer mario.

Mario: indeed

Meanwhile with Team chaotix

Vector: i wonder where the computer room is in this plane

Espio: vector whats up with you and the computer room?

Vector: i dont know, its just. hmm

Charmy: AHH THIS GAME!

Vector: CHARMY Y U SO LOUD?

Charmy: I'm playing Mega man and Bass for the game boy advance, here you try it

(Vector plays the game for 20 minutes)

Vector: GAH, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET FAR IN THIS GAME?! IM NOT A MAGICIAN, IM NOT A DIE HARD MEGA MAN PLAYER, IM NOT A G-FORCE FGT! AHHHH

Espio: vector, people are looking at you

Charmy: No fear Espio, things will be better when i give him Sonic advance 2

Random passanger 1: Crazy to see all these big ass animals riding a plane

Random passanger 2: eh, it makes the trip better

Random passanger 1: What do you mean?

Random passanger 2: We're forced to go to this dumb wedding atleast we've got something to entertain ourselfs right now. Ramdom passanger 1: Yea, but atleast the wedding is in san francisco

Random passanger 2: True, hey wait a second, HEY YOU, YEA YOU, THE BIG GREEN CROCO

Vector: What? who are you people?

Random passanger 2: Keep up the whole act here, it keeps me and my buddy here strong

Vector: ?

Espio: thats odd

Meanwhile back with Mario, Sonic and Tails

Mario: what to do now?

Tails: They might have a Sega mega jet

Mario: What the hell is that?

Sonic: its a system that plugs into air port televisions and it lets you play mega drive games

Mario: Hmm, mega drive games, then that must mean that the mega jet wouldnt plug work with non-japanese air planes.

Charmy: OOOO SMART ASS

Mario: ?

Charmy: You must have a decent amount of video game knowledge

Mario: ehh

Random passanger 1: Man all these things talking to each other

Random passanger 2: Ikr, maybe we might run into these guys again after this lame wedding

Meanwhile with Amy, Silver and yoshi

Silver: You seem hungry amy

Amy: how did you know?

Silver: you sometimes pretend to chew

Amy: hehe, yea i know, no fear Silver

Silver: I guess but yoshi seems to be more hungry then you

(Amy looks at yoshi and sees that yoshi is looking for food from someone's bag)

Amy thought to herself (I'm glad me and Sonic are reallt starting to like each other, i wonder about all things we can do at San franciso) It didnt take them very long to get to san francisco, so arived when it was still daytime, everyone got their bags and left the airport, the passangers that talked to Vector were still on their tail.

Silver: ITS NO USE!

Amy: What?

Silver: uh sorry

Amy: Stop saying that man.

Random passanger 2: Man do we have to get a hotel room near by these guys

Random passanger 1: they dont seem to be taking any taxis, they're just running

Random passanger 2: Quick lets get a taxi then!

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Mario and Sonic's San Francisco trip

Description: Ah you're still here? i'd imagine people who find my fanfiction to be poop/shit/rubbish/bad wouldnt be here. but if you're still here, awesome. This Story continues from "The plan and the plane" so make sure you've read that story has more then what meets the eye,it starts off normaly they becomes an adventure it was inspiered by Richalvarez's "Stupid Mario bros: San Francisco adventure" video on youtube. I myself have never been to san francisco but i know enough about it to write this. enjoy the longest chapter so far.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Team chaotix, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi left the airport to go to a hotel. After a 40 minutes of looking for a hotel and looking at the city they selted in the hotel Sonic, tails, knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi. Mario and luigi would sleep on the floor while Sonic and friends would sleep on the and Team chaotix and their own room while peach and yoshi stay in their own room.

Vector: I've hav the feeling that we're being watched

Silver: By who?

Vector: These 2 passangers we met on the plane, who reallt like it when i played hard games.

Silver: Why do you think you're being watched?

Vector: I hear them some how

Silver: umm ok then

Charmy: Dont worry Vector we'll be out in the city most of the time

Mean while with Sonic and Friends

Tails: Can we have Gyros for lunch?

Sonic: yea i guess

Knuckles: So after we eat, where are we going?

Sonic: You know i never thought about that

Luigi: How bout the Palace of fine arts?

Mario: Hidden palace zone?

Luigi: No its not a unplayble clusterfuck of glitched graphics

Amy: Palace of fine arts? Sounds good

Sonic: Hmm alrighty then palace of fine arts it is!

Tails: Can we get some gyros first?

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi all went to get gyros while everyone else ate at mcdonalds. After stuffing their faces they set off for the palace of fine arts. While they ran to the palace of fine arts they had to go passed some cable cars, they ran passed many cable cars going down hill very fast, however some people still noticed them.

Random passnager 2: Hey i saw them again

Random passanger 1: Who?

Random passanger 2: Those guys, you know that green croco and oversized bee?

Random passanger 1: oh yea them

Random passanger 2: Yea, and one of them had a Palace of fine arts map

Random passanger 1: so? are we gonna follow them?

Random passanger 2: yea i wanna see what they do.

It didnt take them very long to get the palace of fine arts and when they got there, they had a nice time, looking around at the art, seeing the palace. Mario went swimming in the water next to the columns that vector got mad at for some reason? lets see whats going on.

Vector: These columns

Espio: What about them?

Silver: They're nice

Vector: oh man that damn puzzle game pissed me off so much!

Vector started punching random things and accidently punch mario, Mario flew by into the water and swam for abit for some reason. Not alot bad happened infact what happened with Vector wasnt all that bad. Sonic mario and friends had a really good time at the palace of fine arts. The Random passangers made it to the palace of fine arts but Sonic and friends were leaving. Sonic and friends then later went to The golden gate bridge.

Sonic: This reminds me of Bridge zone

Knuckles: Bridge zone?

Charmy: if you've played Sonic 1 on Game gear or sega master system then you would know bridge zone.

Silver: ITS NO USE!

Mario: this aint sonic 06 stop saying that

Silver: Sorry its just look at the cars, they're trying so hard to get of birdge and pass cars

Knuckles: Hmm the cars arent really moving, hey sonic wanna race across the golden gate bridge?

Luigi: Thats kinda, unreal

Sonic: no fear luigi, alright knuckles lets go!

So sonic and knuckles got ready and ran as fast as they could across the bridge avoid cars, jumping and running Knuckles came pretty damn close to sonic, but didnt win.

Knuckles: (panting for 40 seconds)

Sonic: You ok?

Knuckles: yea, man that (panting for 6 seconds) something

Sonic: yea i guess

Knuckles: What do say we call in a day?

Sonic: why?

Knuckles: So we can i dont know, lets just call in a day.

Sonic: what about everyone esle?

Knuckles: We'll just head back

Sonc: Yea but, some of them are coming now

Knuckles: No fear we'll just tell them.

Sonic: You know what? what do these people think when they see us run across the fucking golden gate bridge within 4 minutes?

Knuckles: They're probably paying all their attention to that car crash.

Sonic: I like the look of the bridge, lets come back here again.

Everyone went back to the hotel, it was late (like 11:00pm) Sonic laid in bed and thought: "Laying in bed with Amy, im with all my friends, and its july, man this was such a good day, and tomorrow will be even better" The next day when everyone woke up, they noticed that Peach and Amy were not there. Sonic found a note by the front door of the hotel that said.

Dear pesky plumbers, and hedgehogs, and crocodile, and fox, and bee, and chameleon, and dinosaur, and whoever esle

Me, myself and i has taken peach and amy, i dare you to find them, i wont be in any hotels, ill just be around the city, see if you can find me! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH -bowser

Sonic: well bowser, fucked up, because there is a map for china town in San francisco

Silver: ITS USE FOR ONCE

Tails: Sucks for him

Mario: well what are we waiting for? TO CHINA TOWN!

Mario, Sonic and Co ran all the way to china town, it took them longer then excpeted. back in china town, some stuff was happening

Bowser: So can i pawn this car?

Chinese man: NO IT BROKEN CANT YOU SEE?! I'VE SAID THIS 8 TIME NOW! (NOT BEING RACSIT HERE)

Bowser: its not broken! watch ill start it up!

(The car barly starts up and the head lights break)

Chinese man: GET OUT OF HERE!

Bowser: Can i atleast get some noodles?

Chinese man: I DONT SELL NOODLES, FOR FUCK'S SAKE GET OUTTA HERE!

Bowser: Fine! i dont care if Mario, Sonic or anyone finds me here i want some damn noodles!

Bowser then went to around china town and found a resturaunt

Bowser: GIVE ME SPICY NOODLES!

Cashier: Ok? that will be $4:99

Bowser: fine what ever!

(6 minutes later)

Bowser: Alright i better get the hell out of here

Bowser left for Peir 39, leaving everyone he met at china town, questioned. Sonic, Mario and Co didnt reach china town till 3 minutes after bowser left.

Mario: Where the hell is bowser?

Sonic: He must of left

Tails: Sonic, can we eat first?

Luigi: Yea im hungry

Sonic: hmm, alright fine, besides i need some time for a plan

Silver: Lets get some noodles.

Luigi: sounds good.

Sonic and co went to the same noodle joint that bowser went to. They all ordered noodles and gyros.

Sonic: hmm where could bowser be going?

Espio: Maybe hes at hurrican harbour

Charmy: thats not in San francisco

Luigi: Sonic, he couldnt have gone far, if he has Amy and peach with him.

Sonic: you might be right, but what if wario and waluigi are keepng, Amy and peach with them?

Mario: Hey where's yoshi?

Espio: What? hes kidnapped to?

Sonic: Wario and Waluigi must be keeping them.

Tails: Wait sonic, i have an idea, lets go to the coit tower to get a good view of the city!

Sonic: That will take some time, but it might work. Wait whats that smell? Tails are you eating your poop?

Tails: Yea, you know me by now

Sonic: tai- oh well who cares it dosent affect anyone, he can enjoy his body excrement if he wants, alright tails finish up and were heading to the coit tower!

It took everyone longer than expeted to reach the coit tower, but when they got there, something unexpected happened.

Vector: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN HAVE TO PAY $35 TO ENTER THIS TOWER!

Lady: Its what you have to do sir.

Vector: DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?

Lady: no sir

Vector: I'VE BEEN TRYING FOR SO LONG TO BEAT AND BE GOOD AT MEGA MAN AND BASS, COLUMNES, SONIC 2, SUPER MARIO BROS 2, AND MEGA MAN 1!

Lady: Sir, im not a gamer, unless you're going to pay, please leave sir

Vector: GOD DAMN IT!

Sonic: So whats up Vector?

Vector: this bitch wont let us in the tower with out paying $69!

Espio: Vector $35 not $69

Sonic: hmm

Mario: What now sonic?

Sonic: Tails fly me up to the top of coit tower, knuckles, climb up the tower to.

So Tails and Sonic flew up to top of the tower, it took them kinda long.

Sonic: hmm, ill look north tails you look south and knuckles looks uhh west.

Knuckles: hmm i see pier 39 west and not to far to the east, i see fisherman's wharf

Sonic: Do you see bowser in pier 39 or fisherman's wharf?

Knuckles: i see bowser at pier 39, since fisherman's wharf is also surrounded by water he might go there next.

Tails: well lets head over to pier 39

Sonic: alright, knuckles, tell Mario, Luigi, Silver, Espio, Charmy and Vector to head over to pier 39.

Knuckles did just that, then Sonic, tails and knuckles flew all the way over to pier 39. Back at pier 39 bowser was looking around at the boats.

Bowser: hmm, i wonder how Wario and waluigi are doing, Was it a good idea to not tell mario and sonic about yoshi? so many things to wonder. i wonder if mario and sonic enjoyed themsevles here?.oh shit i seen Sonic, tails and knuckles, gotta run!

British guy: My boat, The Queen aleena is such a fine boat isnt it reggie?

Reggie: indeed, this will win the show!

Bowser: Hmm a boat? how am i gonna steal it?

Back with sonic and co

Sonic: sorry, i really freking wanted cotten candy, anyways have you seen bowser?

Mario: no sorry, i just came back from getting a corn dog.

Tails and charmy: we came back from riding a carosel

Knuckles and Espio: We came back from riding a boat

Luigi: Are you guys telling me that we were all doing our own thing.

Charmy: uh yea i guess

Luigi: WHAT WE NEED TO FIND BOWSER!

Sonic: listen luigi, keep calm, i wanna find bowser as much as you do, but peir 39 is easy to navigate through.

Meanwhile with bowser

Bowser: hmm i know what to do now.

British guy: Hmm my boat could really use a bed

Bowser: Ah my good sir, i couldnt help by see your boat

British guy: Ah yes, its very nice isnt it!

Bowser: in deed it is, what is it called?

Reggie: The queen aleena, my good sir!

British guy: This beauty will be entered in the Contest happening in 2 days!

Bowser: NOT ANYMORE

Bowser then beat the fuck out of the british guy and Reggie, stole the boat, it took him a minute to figure out how to work out the boat, infact Mario, Sonic and Co saw bowser, he still manged to escape, but Sonic and co knew where they were going now.

Luigi: Well to fisherman's wharf

Mario: i guess so

Espio: Maybe we can get These people i've heard about for help, charmy said they were uh i think fawful and cackaletta

Charmy: Fawful and Cackaletta are mario and luigi's enemies

Espio: Really?

Charmy: uh yea

Silver: Its no use!

Sonic: Stop saying that silver, i think we should all take boats so we can chase his ass down rather than go all the way to fisherman's wharf

It took them a couple minutes to find enough boats, Sonic, tails, knuckles and mario all got in a boat, Silver and team chaotix got in another, while luigi was lucky enough to get his own boat.

Luigi: Oh man, i really wish daisy was here.

Sonic: alright guys lets go and chase down that bastard

10 minutes later

Mario: i dont see him, he can be anywhere

Luigi: Sonic lets just go to fisherman's wharf

Silver: NO WAIT, ITS USE, I SEE BOWSER!

Luigi: Where?!

Silver: look north! look north!

Luigi: i see then

Sonic: quick everybody lets go!

So everyone kept casing bowser to fisherman's wharf, Bowser got their first, but he was there for a while causing trouble.

Bowser: ah fisherman's wharf, look at all that fish, i've been through so much bullshit, ill just take the fish.

Sailor Stewart: what are you doing u evil asshole?! rehfgitrbfdgbtrfjd

Bowser: heheheh, stupid dumbass

Sailor Sam: Eh whats that big turtle doing over there?

Random passanger 1: Big turtle where?

Sailor Sam: Over there

Random passanger 2: A big turtle? i wonder if he's related to that croco guy and his friends that we've been looking for

Random passanger 1: We cant do this for much longer, we need go to that wedding in 3 hours

Random passanger 2: no fear, we still have time

Sailor Sam: What are you guys talking bout?

Random passanger 2: our personal life that evoles a stupid wedding

Sailor Sam: If only someone could stop that stupid turtle.

(bowser comes in and knocks Sailor sam, into the water then steals fish)

Random passanger 1: lets get outta here man

Bowser: heheheh, i could sell this fish to help pay for the trip outta here, but i am hungry.

Silver: ITS NO USE BITCH!

Bowser: what?

Sonic: Bowser, where the fuck is Peach, yoshi, and amy?

Bowser: Ah you! you're lucky eggman isnt here, but to replace him.

Petey piranha: RAWWWWW!

Everyone at fisherman's wharf: HOLY SHIT!

Bowser tossed what ever fish he could for Petey piranha to bring to wario and waluigi, Petey piranha was causing noices and smashing various things, until it was safe for bowser to escape.

Sonic: oh no, im not letting him get away! c'mon guys!

Petey piranha: RAWWWW!

Knuckles and mario: FUCK YOU!

Bowser and Petey piranha werent far away, infact everyone charged into them, they went flying but not very far or for long, they fell into some water that was near by the "AT&T park" They all made their way to the AT&T park only to find out that Bowser and petey piranha escaped. Sonic was upset and told everyone that they're gonna take a 3 minute break, he walked towards the water and looked around and said

Sonic: This adventure actully isnt to bad, it kinda makes this trip more exciting then the little adventure we went through during our camping trip, hopefully we can stop bowser by the end of the day. hmm well we are gonna stay here for 2 more days so atleast we can enjoy the city more then today.

Luigi: Sonic look over there!

Sonic looked at saw wario steping out of the AT&T park, Sonic, mario, luigi and tails all attacked wario, then tails and knuckles held him by the water, treatening him for answers.

Sonic: WHERE IS AMY, PEACH AND YOSHI?!

Wario: I'LL NEVER TELL

Sonic: DUNK HIM TAILS!

Wario: STOP THIS!

Sonic: WHERE ARE THEY?!

Wario: FINE (gasps for air) They're near the Golden gate Bridge

Sonic: WHERE BY THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE?!

Wario: I DONT KNOW!

Sonic: DUNK HIM KNUCKLES!

Wario: (Gasps for air) I DONT KNOW IM SERIOUS!

Sonic: hmm, aliright toss him guys

Tails and knuckles tossed Wario into the water while charmy stung him, for some reason. They headed over to the golden gate bridge, on their way they passed by the Lombard street. They saw someone running up the Lombard street. It was Bowser jr.

Mario: Whats that little shit doing here?

Luigi: I Dont know but its best that we follow him.

Espio: hmm the Lombard street, does that lead to the golden gate bridge?

They followed bowser jr for a while, they werent really paying attention to their surroundings at they ended by by "De young musem" Bowser and Waluigi were waiting for wario and bowser jr while petey piranha packed away what ever they had.

Wario: Sorry im late bowser

Bowser: Where the hell were you?

Wario: I was assaulted my Sonic and co at the AT&T park

Bowser: Well whatever, get what ever you can here at "De young museum" and we will be leaving this city.

Bowser jr: Dad whats up!

Bowser: Quite jr! we dont need to be noticed by anyone, now go wait outside with petey piranha

Bowser jr: But dad!

Bowser: Do it!

Mario: Stop right there!

Bowser: oh shit

Luigi: What are yo doing this time!

Everyone at De young muesum all looked at Bowser, Wario and Waluigi. Bowser was terrified, he didnt even wanna deal with mario and sonic he and wario and waluigi just ran out of the muesum. Silver was able to retrived the stolen items. Bowser got xtremley mad at Silver, then he tried punching him, but was stoped because of Silver's powers, however Petey Piranha was able to stop Silver, causing him to pass out. Bowser then burned down a huge ass tree which landed on Tails, making him weaker.

Luigi: Things arent looking good sonic!

Sonic: Dont worry we can still defeat him.

So sonic, Mario, Luigi, Knuckles, Vector, Espio and Charmy battled Bowser, Bowser jr, Wario, Waluigi and Petey piranha for a while, there was lots of throwing, kicking and punching during the long fight and in the end it was just Sonic, Knuckles, Mario and luigi standing to Bowser, Wario and Waluigi.

Waluigi: Its no use fools!

Knuckles: Its 4 againist 3, idiot

Wario: We still have the better chance?

Sonic: OH REALLY? LOOK BEHIND YOU!

Waluigi: Huh?

Bowser, Wario and Waluigi looked behind them only to see cops ready to take thier asses to jail, while getting placed in the car.

Bowser: How did u know?

Officer: You didnt think we wouldnt notice a bunch of weird looking people fucking around in the city?

Waluigi: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Officer: Yea what ever, just shut up.

Waluigi: NONONONONONON

Officer: ugh stupid criminals, wait theres more of them?

Bowser jr: its not what it looks like!

Officer: Put all the rare shit down, you're coming with me, along with that huge plant thing.

Bowser and co were taking away, while Sonic and co thought about were thinking about where they could find Amy, peach and yoshi. Espio suggested the golden gate birdge, because wario said that they were there, and they were infact, they were tied to the bridge.

Sonic: How are we gonna get over there?

Vector: Maybe tails can fly and get them?

Sonic: No he wont be able to carry them for long.

Knuckles: I'll go get them then

Sonic: Alright, good luck knuckles.

Knuckles Climbed on the bridge, he found himself sliping quite abit, he still made it towards Amy, peach and yoshi, but then he relized that he chouldnt untie the ropes and carry them.

Knuckles: HEY GUYS, IM GONNA NEED SOME HELP HERE!

Mario: I feared this.

Sonic: hmm, AMY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CLIMB UP, WHEN KNUCKLES UNTIES YOU GUYS?

Amy: Ill try sonic!

Knuckles untied some rope so that amy could escape, Amy climbed up the birdge and made her way to Sonic, Unfortunetly Yoshi and Peach fell and were hang for life at the lowest part of the bridge.

Vector: THIS IS FESTER'S QUESTS FAULT!

Charmy: uh no its not

Mario: Princess!

Tails: dont worry mario ill save them!

Tails somehow did save them, it was very hard for him, he took a 4 minute breather.

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic: AMY!

Sonic and Amy both hugged and after a dinner at Subway, everyone went back to the hotel. They played Mario party 4, Mario kart double dash, Super monkey ball and Super smash bros melee late into the night and woke up around to 3:30 pm, they all spent the remaining 2 days at San fransciso well. They spent most of their time at peir 39 and Golden gate park.

Amy: The golden gate park is awesome!

Sonic: I know right, luckly bowser isnt here to ruin things.

Mario: Coming here was such a great idea

Luigi: The camping was good, but this is even better

Sonic smilied and looked towards the sun and thought "God summer is so fucking awesome :) " They later went to the AT&T park.

Random passanger 1: God that wedding was shit

Random passanger 2: I told you man! ugh, lets just be happy its over.

Random passanger 1: Well atleast we can watch some damn baseball! do you have the tickets?

Random passanger 2: Yep, huh whats that?

Vector: Ah were here BUT N PLUS IS STILL ANNOYING!

Charmy: oh c'mon its a good game.

Vector: Yea but still

Amy and Mario: So who's playing today?

Sonic: You'll see

Random passanger 1: Its them

Random passanger 2: Hey big croco? whats your name

Vector: Do i know you?

Espio: We met these guys on the plane, I'm espio, he's vector and Charmy is over there.

Random passanger 1: K then

Random passanger 2: Why are we just leaving?

Random passanger 1: Remember what they did? We will just let do there own thing and watch the game.

Random passanger 2: For once you're thinking man!

Meanwhile with mario and peach

Peach: Im not really into baseball but its fun watching it with you mario

Mario: coming here was such a good idea

Peach: Ideed mario

The next day was pretty basic but was really fun for Mario, Sonic and co, they vististed various places and did there own thing. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vector,Charmy, and Espio left San francisco knowing that this trip was a great idea, As for Bowser, Bowser jr, Wario, Waluigi, and Petey piranaha? you'll find out soon.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The midnight School raid

It's been 1 week since The San francisco trip, everyone was still enjoying their summer alot, but nothing huge happened. One night Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow,Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were hanging out, playing Golden eye 007 and Mario kart 64.

Luigi: HA I GOT YOU TAILS

Tails: DAMN IT

Sonic: pause it, im gonna get some Chips and soda kay guys?

Knuckles: Alright sounds good

Sonic Went to the Kitchen to grap some Mountain dew and ruffles jalapeno popper chips, he looked towards the window and thought "Hmm, this idea i have might get us in shit, but were not all humans, ill tell them right away!"

Shadow: What took you so long?!

Sonic: Calm down shadow, i have an idea.

Shadow: What this idea of yours hmm?

Sonic: Lets go to our school, break in and steal a few TVs, CD players and what ever esle that feels right.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Sonic: You heard me

Knuckles: But why sonic?

Sonic: Well because im in the mood for adventure, plus i left my Game Gear there.

Tails: That idea might work, but we cant all go!

Sonic: Hmm you're right.

Knuckles: How bout just Me, Sonic, Shadow, Mario and Luigi go?

Tails: ok but what are we gonna do?

Luigi: Just wait here tails

Shadow: well lets bring somethings before we go.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Mario and Luigi grapped A Flash light, Some rope and bags, then they ran off, Sonic and mario had a little conversation, heheheheh UH YOU YOU'RE THE RING LEADER!

Mario: What if we get in shit?

Sonic: This school has pissed off us all for so many months, they barley even care about the students.

Mario: Alright well i hope you know what you're doing.

Sonic and friends made it to the school, it took them longer then expeted because they didnt wanna run too fast because they didnt want ANNNYONNNEE to notice them.

Luigi: alright now what?

Sonic: Were gonna climb to the highest part of the building, because the trap door over yonder is the right one.

Shadow: (pulls out gun) alright im ready

Knuckles: Shadow, we dont need that

Shadow: ugh fine, Why didnt you guys invite me to your san Francisco?

Sonic: uh, im not sure, what ever follow me!

The 5 of them slowly but surely climbed up the building but then stop in terror

Old man Sanderson: AH WHOS THERE?! IS IT YOU ROOKIE AND POPPLE?! WHAT ABOUT YOU BIG THE CAT?!

Shadow: (pulls out gun)

Luigi: NO, put that away!

Old man Sanderson: HMM STUPID NOISES, NOW TO EAT SOME LIVER AND ONIONS

Sonic: phew! alright c'mon!

Knuckles: is that the door?

Sonic: Yep, alright lets bust open the door.

The 5 of them busted open the door, it made a loud noice, they became really freaking paranoid and they found that they couldnt move out of fear.

Luigi: Sonic are you sure no one noticed us?

Sonic: not really, but lets get in the school

Shadow: LUIGI, WAIT OUT HERE!

Luigi: Why shadow?

Shadow: Because you can let us know if the police are near by and you need to hold the rope.

Luigi: uh ok then

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Mario went down the rope and into the school, they didnt wanna jump down out of the fear that they might make a loud noice. Luigi tied the rope around a nail with a hole in it, the Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Mario found themselves in a small and dark room, confused and a little worried.

Sonic: Shadow, you're sitting on my leg!

Shadow: ugh, sorry where are we?

Luigi: Are you guys ok?

Mario: yea were fine.

Sonic: hmm, i dont think we've even been in this room

Mario: Turn on your flashlight then

Sonic: Oh yep, i've never been in this room, i doubt you guys have either.

Shadow: It doesnt seem to have what were looking for

Knuckles: eh well it has this vcr, im taking it

Sonic: what ever lets get out of here

The 4 of them left the room and walked slowly in case someone was there, they became less paranoid and started to move faster, untill they heard a voice that made there hearts stop, even luigi's heart stoped because he heard old man sanderson's voice, he couldnt stay there so went to go look for them. With Sonic and Co they heard a conversation with Wario, Waluigi, Vice and not Vice princapale.

Vice princapale: ok then wario and waluigi, you werent very good students, but we are giving you the benefet of the doubt

princaple: We need you to be our night guards for this night and dont worry will be here for another 25 minutes.

Wario: Will we be getting paid for this?

Waluigi: Yea, we cant do this free.

Vice princaple: err, fine then.

Wario: Thats more like it.

They didnt worry alot, untill Luigi came, because when he came he kinda shocked sonic and co a little bit causing wario, waluigi and the vice and not vice princaple to start looking. everyone was scared so they ran all the way to the same bathroom that was seen in chapter 1.

Luigi: Tails? What are you doing here?

Tails: I figured you guys could need my help, here i brought you guys some baseball bats in case you needed to hit them.

Shadow: Thanks tails

Sonic: Hmm, now that i think of it, we really should have brought espio with us

Mario: He would have made this a hell of alot easier.

Knuckles: Uh Sonic? Isnt this the same bathroom you, tails, amy and Charmy got trapped in?

Sonic: yea, but its the only place we can hide in, and i highly doubt there gonna lock this again.

Vice princaple: Alright waluigi you should know how to lock a door

Waluigi: i do sir (locks door)

Everyone in bathroom: FUCK!

Sonic: You know what, NO FUCK THIS IT ISNT HAPPENING AGAIN!

Shadow: if only i had a chaos emerald, i could chaos control us out of here.

Sonic: DONT WORRY SHADOW, WERE GONNA DESTROY AND BURN THIS FUCKING DOOR

Tails: i aint staying here for another 3 hours

Mario: And i dont wanna see what you guys went through.

Everyone started smashing and hiting the door with there bats and hands for 6 minutes straight, untill the door fell down it made a big boom and got the attention of wario, waluigi and the vice princeaple.

Shadow: Holy shit that was loud

Luigi: THERE COMING RUN GUYS!

Sonic: NO, lets stay here and face them

Knuckles: Are you crazy?!

Sonic: WE'VE GOT WEAPONS, THEY HAVE THREATS!

Waluigi: There they are sir!

The 4 of them ran to where sonic and co were Both Sonic and Mario wacked wario and waluigi in the face with the baseball bats causing them to get knocked out. The Vice and non Vice princaple were furious, they pulled out beer bottles ready to strike when they got hit on the hit by eggs. Mario looked around and saw that it was Birdo who helped them?

Sonic: What are you doing here?

Mario: Birdo cant speak, she or he can speak to yoshi and i can understand yoshi

Luigi: I guess we should go home now?

Sonic and Knuckles: No

Luigi: What not?

Sonic: I still wanna steal some shit from here

Knuckles: yea me too, but there are some problems,

dont have espio

Tails: even if we wanted to steal things we cant with these Cameras

Shadow: Damn, you're right

Knuckles: Lets just go to the camera room, maybe we can disable them.

Luigi: You know where that is?

Knuckles: I know where %97 rooms are

They made it the camera room, they spent 45 minutes trying their best to find ways to disable or shut off the camera but it wasnet any use. They all sat down for 10 minutes sad, untill sonic spoke up.

Sonic: What if Espio is outside?

Mario: Why would he be outside?

Shadow: He enjoy wandering around at night, its worth checking be cause he can make us invisable

Luckly for them Espio was outside the school, Luigi didnt want to risk getting in trouble so he decided to go home and take birdo with him, they all went into the school.

Espio: So what do you guys need me for?

Mario: We need you to hide us when there are camera's near by. We dont wanna get seen by camera's because were trying to steal some things and get Sonic's Game gear back.

Shadow: Uh there was a Camera right infront of us.

Everyone: FUCK!

Tails: (Hits camera with baseball bat) wham! that should take care of things.

Espio: We need to be more careful

Sonic: Hey look! my Game gear's over there!

Sonic ran down the hall to where his game gear was, it was oddly sitting on a spinning chair with a flashligh hanging above it. when suddently he fell through a trap door hanging for his life, when Mario and Knuckles help him up.

Sonic: What the fuck was that?

Espio: That must have been placed here during the summer, many people have walked all around this hall way, i sense the presence of someone evil.

Knuckles: Even though this hall way might be dangerous, it does have room we would be looking for.

And indeed it, it didnt take them very long to find a room full of goodies, they busted it open, which made a loud noice but they didnt care anymore.

Tails: Wow look at all this stuff! Iphone 5 chargers, 3DS charging bases! Keyboards!

Sonic: A Sega dreamcast? and a Nintendo 64? why would these be here?

Mario: well lets just take what we care about, WOAH!

A box of nails and hammers dropped and almost hit Mario on the head luckly he didnt get hit.

Mario: Man no wonder Luigi and Birdo didnt wanna stay!

Espio: Things arent looking good, we cant stay here!

Sonic: Alright me and knuckles are gonna grap the Dreamcast, The N64, The 6 Iphone 5s Chargers, 2 3DS charging bases and his VCR then will leave.

Later outside

Shadow: Well that went ok.

Mario: Atleast we got a good amount of stuff

Sonic: Yea it felt adventurous, other highlight of summer in my opinion.

Mario, Sonic and Friends left the school satisfied, but back in the school 2 doctors were in there bickering.

Doc 1: Hohohoh life's been going to well for that pest

Doc 2: And for the best i have to deal with

Doc 1: But that will change!

Doc 2: But when?

Doc 1: Soon enough!, we will wait till that plan of ours with that other blue pest, works!

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Going Underground

Description: Simple Fun and Advenuture is coming to an end, Where next time The adventure will be more, much more, still fun. but you know. Game boy color? General scales?

Sonic, Mario, Espio, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles made it home at 2:38 safely Amy was glad to see Sonic, and Birdo was Happy to see Yoshi. Sonic was curious about birdo.

Sonic: Hey Mario? do you know whats up with Birdo and Yoshi?

Mario: Well Birdo was Gone for along time and Yoshi worried at first, but sort of forgot about her.

Tails: Who kidnapped Birdo?

Mario: Im not sure but its great that they're back together again.

Just then there was some Knocking on Sonic's Door, It was Vector, Charmy, silver and peach.

Amy: What are you guys doing here?

Charmy: Well, because of Espio's mysterious Meeting with protoman, the fact that he keeps on explaining to us about a presence of evil and the fact that its summer, where all gonna be stay here for a while.

Sonic: you know what they say the more the merrier!

Shadow: Lolz refrenece to mah game.

Luigi: When did Espio met protoman?

Charmy: When we went Camping.

After 2 hours of playing Various video games and watching minecraft lets plays, Everyone started to start think.

Luigi: Where's mario and peach?

Charmy: There passed out on a bed out back.

Espio: you know with peach amog us and the fact that she could get kidnapped, with danger amonge us and with all of that stolen stuff from school, we need a hiding place, this will work but what if were far from our home?

Sonic: (with eyes closed) Can we talk about this tomorrow, im tired

Luigi: Yea i think we all are

Espio: I'm not tired

Sonic: No, fuck you relgion teacher! eat feces

Silver: What?

Luigi: I think he's half awake, half asleep

Silver: dreams can be a bitch sometimes

Amy: (with eyes closed) Yea, especially you Silver, given the camping trip.

Silver: ugh she's right

Luigi: how?

Silver: When we went camping i kept on lifting them up in the air along with yoshi in my sleep.

Amy: Why isnt this sega saturn workinnnggg zzzzz

Luigi: I think we should get some rest now

Everyone slept for quite a while, they slept at 4:30 am and woke up at 4:26 pm, but in the middle of the night Espio left the house and went to the same beach that sonic went to a few weeks ago. Espio sat down by a tree and thought "What can i do to help Mario, Sonic and everyone else?, hmm i probably shouldnt worry untill this theart actully shows up, this summer can still be fun, but i still fear.

Espio didnt stay there for very long, he left the house at 4:35am and came back at 4:55am and slept for a little bit. The next day everyone got up, had breakfast and had a long chat.

Mario: So what are we gonna do with all the stuff we took from the school?

Sonic: Probably sell it all.

Charmy: All of it? but you dont own a Dreamcast, do you?

Sonic: I found another one in the backyard, in better shape then the one at school.

Luigi: We cant sell it now because we dont have time for that shit. So if we find/make a secert base, we should hide that stuff for now.

Shadow: Why do we need to hide it?

Luigi: Because what if we leave this house for a long time and someone who works at high school finds this house and all this stolen stuff?

Vector: Espio also said we need a place to hide incase we are forced to leave this house

Peach: Arent you kind of paranoid espio?

Espio: Better safe then sorry

Knuckles: How bout we build an underground base?

Espio: that could work, but we need alot of things, Shovels, Buckets, Wood the list goes on!

Sonic: eh, we can handle it!

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Team chaotix left the house in search for materials. Peach stayed home to take care of Yoshi and Birdo. The 11 of them found a home that was being build and by the dumpster they found Some scrapped wood planks and tiles, They didnt find shovels in the dumpster so they just stole the shovels by the door of the house. it took them awhile to find a good spot to dig and since they slept in till 4:30pm darkness came soon.

They diged long and hard, but atlast after 6 hours they diged a tunnel and a room under ground, only thing left to do was add roofs.

Luigi: Tails, get the planks!

Tails: (yawn) ok luigi

Shadow: You're not putting them on properly

Tails: Look im tried! and my body hasent properly diesegest all the poop thats in it!

Sonic: is that even possible? Wouldnt trying to diegest feces make you sick?

Tails: It never has for me

Mario: Maybe we should just go home now, i really wanna see peach

Silver: good idea

So they all went home and slept right away because of how tried they were. The next day they went to A retro game store and sold the Extra Dreamcast and N64 but not anything esle. They were able to buy  
Sonic Battle

Mario Tennis 64

Twisted metal

Crash bandicoot 1

Star fox 64

Snake rattle and roll (Auther's note: I actully dont own those games)

They played games for awhile and had a great time, they didnt work on the underground much, all they did was make the room a little bigger. However Mario, Sonic and Tails werent satified. They both woke up at 1:00 am after a shitty dream.

Sonic: Maybe we should do lucid dreaming tails.

Tails: I think Luigi should to,

Sonic: yea all that tossing and turning, ah well, what do you say we work on the underground fort for a bit?

Mario: Sure why not

Mario, Sonic and Tails went all the way to the underground fort to work on it. They placed the roofs properly, made the tunnels and room taller and bigger and added better support

Tails: We did good sonic

Sonic: another highlight of summer, was building this underground fort, man this summer is awesome.

Mario, Sonic and Tails hanged out in the fort a little bit talking about their favorite games and youtubers, then they heard sounds going on, it sounded like mega busters going off.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Megaman, Protoman and Bass

Descripiton: Im not really a huge mega man fan, i recently got into the series and im enjoying what im playing, but i dont have alot of megaman knowledge, never the less enjoy the next adventure in Mario and Sonic's Summer Vacation!

Sonic: Whats up with all the blasting?!

Mario, Sonic, and Tails got closer to the trees where the blastng was coming from, then all of a sudden Mega man, Proto man and Bass came out of no where.

Tails: What the hell are they doing here?

Espio: Hmm Mega man, proto man and bass? this must be a hint to the evil that i sense!

Mario: Where did u come from?

Espio: I wonder around during the night, remember?

Mario: Oh yea

Megaman, Proto man and Bass finally got up, they look tried.

Sonic: So what are you guys doing here?

Megaman: Well Dr wily has been causing trouble around here, and it seems theres more trouble then usual.

Tails: Why would Bass be helping you guys?

Bass: I stop supporting Dr wily in any way not to long ago.

Protoman: Me and Espio have been talking via internet for a few days and we think Dr eggman and Dr wily have teamed up.

Sonic: Hmm, lets go back to the house and we will talk more there.

(back at the house)

Peach: Whats all this?

Shadow: it seems Mario,Sonic, Tails, and Espio have brought home Megaman, Protoman and uh?

Bass: ITS BASS

Shadow: Woah! calm your tits man

Peach: What are they doing here?

Espio: We found them by the underground fort

Luigi: So Espio, any news on that evil you're sensing?

Protoman: Allow me to explain, Me, Espio, Bass and Mega man have been thinking that Dr eggman and Dr wily have teamed up considering all the trouble thats been going on where we live.

Silver: Do you guys have any info on where they might be?

Megaman: It might seem odd, but we are willing to bet he is in the Bahamas.

Vector: Why do you guys think that?

Bass: Because Wily went there one time in other story that may or may not exicst.

Sonic: I think its worth going to the Bahamas, it will be nice and awesome!

Protoman: lets book an cruise ship to there.

So Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Mario and Sonic went to get everyone a room booked, it took them forever to figure everything out and get everyone addmission for a ship, infact the booking wasnet done till the next day and they wouldnt be going to the end of the week, it was currently wedensday. on thursday afternoon Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Knuckles, and Vector went to the underground fort for some chating

Knuckles: So are we gonna sell the iphone 5s chargers, the keyboards and the 3DS charging bases?

Sonic: Yea, maybe at the Bahamas

Tails: This Summer started off pretty lame with the whole school bathroom thing, but so many things have gone right! The Camping trip, The san fransico trip, the school raid, the underground fort and now a Bahamas trip!

Vector: Also the fact that we've all been hanging out this summer.

Mario: Summer is such an awesome time of the year

Luigi: Indeed, hey um no you guys think we should start packing for the Bahamas.

Sonic: Meh maybe we could just hang out here for a few more minutes then we will go.

Vector: FIND THE COUMPTER ROOM!

Knuckles: How random

Tails: I wonder what Knuckles Chaotix would been like with that line.

Luigi: Were you and Sonic in Knuckles chaotix?

Sonic: Yea, we were at the good ending credits.

Megaman, Protoman, and Bass Were sitting by the beach that sonic went to before the San Franisco trip, with Espio, having a little chat about things.

Megaman: Whats wrong Bass?

Bass: Things are feeling odd for me, being kinda like this, i know we teamed up before. but i guess this route is good for me.

Megaman: You're doing something right Bass

Bass: I hope so

(With Protoman and Espio)

Protoman: So hows life for you so far?

Espio: Good, but filled with fear, Sonic and Friends seem to really enjoy their lives since we dont have school.

Protoman: Makes sense, theres barly any fear for people during summer.

Bass: Protoman are you and Megaman that Dr wily are Dr Eggman are at the Bahamas?

Protoman: Its worth a shot, trust us Bass.

Espio: Well I'm going to head home and pack, come back home when ever you guys want.

Protoman: Alright see you Espio.

Bass: Damn You Wily and Eggman causing all that bullshit happing where we live.

Megaman: Calm down Bass, With Mario, Sonic and Everyone else we will show that son of bitch.

Bass stared at the sky at the top of the mountain he was on for a while, while Megaman, Protoman and Espio went home. Night time came, Everyone spent there time either watching Youtube videos or playing video games. Execpt Megaman and Co.

Megaman: Do you think we worry to much?

Protoman: Not considering how much bad Dr wily has done.

Bass: Remember when he did that pointless plan with that robot king?

Megaman: That was some shit, that will never come out of us.

Bass: Eh?

Megaman: You get my point

Protoman: Hopefully will find him at the Bahamas Tomorrow

The next day everyone woke up, with their things, they head off towards the pier to head off the Bahamas for a Vacation and Assualt, another highlight of a great summer is coming for Mario, Sonic, Megaman and friends!

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 The Crusie Ship

Description: Ah Looks like our heroes are heading off to the Bahamas to kick some ass and maybe get some fun in? But first the ship to there!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Sliver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Mario, Luigi, Megaman, Protoman and Bass were heading off to the pier where the crusie ship would be, Peach stayed home to take care of Yoshi and Birdo. Wario and Waluigi were actcully going on the same ship, they made it there to the ship faster because they woke up earilyer.

Mario, Sonic and co where shocked to see them and confronted them right away.

Mario: What the hell are you guys doing here?

Luigi: Possably going to fuck shit up?

Wario: NONONONO please dont hurt us!

Waluigi: Were not doing anything bad, we swear!

Sonic: (slaps them both) Why should we beileve you guys, huh?

Waluigi: Trust us please!

Wario: Were not with bowser, bowser jr or Petey piranaha, we cant do anything bad!

Waluigi: Give us a chance.

Knuckles: Lets just give them a chance, we need to worry about other things, plus we also wanna relax too.

Sonic: hmm, fine

Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Knuckles lifted up Wario and Waluigi from the water and let them go, and after some time everyone finally got on the boat, before it took off everyone was finding there rooms.

Bass: this room quite basic, sonic probably got something like a window and a hot tub

Protoman: Water and electricity dont do well.

Megaman: uh Protoman? Remember Aqua man's stage? or Splash woman's stage?

Bass: heheheh Aqua man

Megaman: Everyone has made a joke about that Bass.

Bass: yea, hey it looks like Dr light is calling you Megaman

Megaman: Hello?

Dr light: Megaman, how's the trip coming? are you at the Bahamas yet?

Megaman: no not yet, we just got our room.

Dr light: Fair enough, ill call back later.

Bass: Alright with that out of the way, who's going to sleep on which bed?

Megaman: hmm, i havent thought about that.

Bass: We should have brought roll so i can sleep with her!

Megaman and Protoman: Really?!

Bass: hey i can dream.

Protoman: Crazy fuck.

Bass: alright how about this, you two use one double bed, and i sleep over on the couch ok?

Protoman: sounds fine i guess.

Meanwhile with Shadow, Vector and Knuckles:

Vector: Why the hell do these beds need to be double beds?

Shadow: that gives me an idea!

Vector: What idea? what are you doing?

Shadow: (on the phone) Hello Rouge? yea come over to that pier that we almost never go to, Why? just come over

Vector: i see where this going

Knuckles: Well me and you are sharing a bed Vector, i dont really care.

Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Knuckles: i kind of do, i wanna play some damn minecraft

Meanwhile with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Mario, luigi and Charmy.

Amy: We probably have the best room out of all of us sonic!

Sonic:Indeed

Amy: Even look at huge the bathroom is! (in her mind) I wonder what me and Sonic are gong to do first together?

Luigi: Hey bro did u bring the toothpaste?

Mario: Damn i forgot

Amy: Hey dont worry theres a shop but the swimming pool

Tails: Swimming pool? hmm i know we should go swimming!

Amy: Yea sounds great! we should also bring charmy,can we go sonic?

Sonic: Hmm, alright why not?

Sonic, Tails, amy, mario, luigi and charmy went to the 2nd highest part of the ship for swimming they swimmed, did cannon balls, and relax a bit in the hot tub, then went for dinner. They spent their day well and enjoyed it alot.

As For Vector, Knuckles and Espio they went to the casino in the ship and played alot (maybe too much) Poker and Roulette, Shadow would have joined them, but he was worried about Rouge.

Shadow: Why isnt she here yet?

Rouge: Sorry im late to the party

Shadow: How did you find the ship?

Rouge: A plane i stole and a rader

Shadow: Thats my Rouge

Shadow then notice 2 bombs by her legs, he got worried at tossed her aside of the bombs, Megaman, protoman and bass heard him yell about the bomb and then Megaman came to help, he used rush jet to get far from the ship in order to dispose of the bombs, they exsploded but mario, sonic and 2 random passnagers noticed it go off.

With random passangers (yes the same ones from san francisco)

Random passanger 1: Did you hear that?

Random passanger 2: Hear what?

Random passanger 1: It sounded like a bomb going off?

Random passanger 2: its probably nothing, if no one esle heard it

Random passanger 1: Yea i guess you're right

with mario and other people

Mario: did me and sonic just see a bomb go off?

Megaman: yep

Rouge: Well who are you big blue 2?

Megaman: Im Megaman, this is protoman and that is Bass

Rouge: Who in their right mind would place 2 bombs like that?

Sonic: I dont know, maybe Dr eggman?

Megaman: Maybe Dr wily?

Mario: Maybe Bowser?

Rouge: Well we do know someone did it, but who?

Protoman: I fear that there might be more bombs on this ship, so when you're walking around here, look out for bombs.

Bass: Fine, but can we atleast enjoy ourselves a litte bit?

Mario: Yea! how about we watch some shows and eat dinner?

Everyone enjoyed themsevles that evening, watching shows, playing video games and their rooms, even wario and waluigi enjoyed them selves, in their room that night

Wario: Hey bro, did u hear the sound of a bomb going off today?

Waluigi: Yea, i think that british guy who keeps on talking about his ship heard it too.

Wario: What was that ship called again?

Waluigi: I think it was called the Queen aleena, he was talking about how some big guy stole in from him at pier 39

Wario: Oh i see, i wonder if Mario or Sonic is going to blame us about the bomb going off that we heard

Waluigi: Me too, but lets not worry about it, good night

Wario: Good night.

The night was pretty simple for everyone, However at 3:00 am something happened, Sonic Was dreaming about being trapped in the school bathroom by himself, he was banging on the door he then turned around and saw the vice and non vice princapal with guns, he banged on the door harder untill the door fell and he fell out of the dream world and landed in the real world, he was confused.

Sonic: Woah, whats happening? Is this the room? it must be! is this real?

Sonic then heard someone in the hall way, he went to look who it was, and to his shock it was bowser jr and he was carrying bombs, sonic tried to get his attention, but nothing happened, he was in panic till a phone was ringing was Megaman's room, when bowser jr heard the phone ring, he ran like hell.

Bass: hello who is this? What? I didnt ask for a wake up call! ok fine whatever, get out of my face (hangs up phone) *yawns, god why am i so tried? Hey wheres megaman and protoman? oh well probably getting some E tanks or something.

Sonic was calm now because bowser jr wasnet in the hall but he wasnt sure if this was real, he looked at his body and saw that he was transparent then he decided he will wake himself up, but before he did he went to the bathroom and grap some toothpaste then squeezed it out by the sink, we he would wake himself up he would up to see the toothpaste by the sink.

His Transparent self went back into the dream world to attempt to wake himself up, he did but it took him a long time, He was really tried and could barley walk when he finally woke up.

Sonic: Alright where's the toothpaste, omg its there! now i know that was real, but i should probably check If bowser jr's footprints are there

Bowser jr's footprints were there, all he needed to do next was ask Bass about the phone call, but he was so tried he forgot about it and went back to sleep, but not for long he heard Mario, Vector, Shadow, Megaman and protoman chating in The other room and went to go check it out.

Bass: So why am i playing this?

Vector: Because Charmy is making me play games that are hard as fuck, here play the first Megaman game for a little while

Bass: ok then, wait, where were you 2?

Megaman: Getting E tanks but we ran into Shadow and Mario

Protoman: Mario has been telling us that He saw Bowser jr walking around the ship with bombs.

Shadow: So he must have been the little shit who tried to kill rouge

Sonic: I SAW HIM TOO

Bass: No need to yell, holy shit

Sonic: Sorry, i know its late, but if bowser jr is running rampet around the ship we should look for him!

Protoman: Probably the best thing to do right now

Bass: Fine, but i can play the game for 20 more minutes?

Shadow: No bass, you need to help us find that little shit head

And So, Sonic, Mario, Shadow, Vector, Megaman, protoman and bass went to look for bowser jr and get answers from him. Bowser jr wasnet well hidden, He was at the top of the ship

Bowser jr: Man, im lucky that I could get such a job, its dangerous, but awesome.

Meanwhile with Sonic, Shadow, Mario, Vector, Megaman, Protoman and bass.

Mario: We might have fear in school, but the fear here is almost kinda fun and adventurous, i like it

Sonic: Well said mario, fuck worrying about Tests, exams, grades and teachers, this is fun despite the trouble we've seen

Protoman: C"mon guys lets go!

Sonic: OK hold on!

Mario: Whats up?

Megaman: We havent had much luck finding bowser jr

Vector: Maybe's he at very top of ship, we havent looked there alot.

Shadow: Good point, but i wanna call Rouge First before we go

Bass: Why?

Shadow: Because i want her to see me beat the shit out of him

Bass: Ugh, we dont have time for that shit.

Shadow: Well how about you guys go and i'll stay here and wait for Rouge

Bass: fine

2 minutes later

Shadow: Rouge you're here

Rouge: Yes i am shad, so wheres that little kid?

Shadow: We havent found him, but dont worry when he's fucked

Rouge: oooo, how i cant wait

Shadow and Rouge later caught up with everyone esle and they still didnt find him, that is untill Vector found him, While everyone was talking about what they were gonna do with him Shadow ran towards him tackleling him while Rouge tossed the bombs out of the ship. Shadow punched Bowser jr 5 times in the face.

Shadow: WHO SENT YOU HERE AND WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AND ROUGE?!

Bowser jr: (panting) Who's rouge?!

Shadow: (Punches him 2 times) dont play time YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHO SENT YOU?!

Rouge: Better tell him kid!

Bowser jr: Ill never tell!

Shadow then threw bowser jr across the ship slaming into an achor, then he punched bowser jr 6 times and Rouge slapted him.

Shadow: ARE YOU GONNA TELL US NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT?

Bowser jr: (Panting) It was Bowser!

Shadow: WHERE IS HE?!

Bowser jr: Hes not here! Hes with 2 big fat doctors!

Megaman: 2 Big fat doctors? where are they?!

Bowser jr: There at the Bahamas!

Shadow: WHERE IN THE BAHAMAS?!

Bowser jr: YOUR MOM!

Shadow then smashed bowser jr on the floor a few times and got Bass to shoot him till he was killed, Bowser jr layed dead, Vector and Shadow got rid of the body and clean away any proof that Bowser jr was here on the ship.

Everyone went to bed that night, slept well and were ready for the next day hopefully at the Bahamas.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Bahamas Adventure part 1

Description: The Bahamas at last, when will Sonic, Mario and Megaman meet those 2 evil doctors? What happened to Silver? find out in chapter 9

The next day, they finally made it to the Bahamas, They were 20 minutes away from the pier and then Espio, Vector and Charmy wondered, what happen to Silver. They found him shortly, he was passed out we he awakened, he explained.

Vector: What happened to you?

Charmy: We didnt see much of you this whole trip

Silver: Are we almost there?

Espio: Yep

Silver: Oh well thats good, the reason why i was absent for most of the trip is that i was knocked out, most of my time not knocked out was spent in a room playing various video games.

Vector: Well even though you missed out on most the the ship, you'll atleast have some fun and adventure here at the bahamas.

Silver: Sounds good to me.

The ship made it to the pier, but stayed there, everyone exited the ship and head off to where ever they were staying, Mario, Megaman and Sonic had to figure out what to do next.

Knuckles: How are we going to find Dr eggman or Dr wily?

Megaman: we could spent the day looking for them.

Rouge: Or we could track them

Protoman: how so?

Rouge: i have this tracking device, i used it alot when i had some respect for the doctor, its somewhat broken, but there is a damn good chance we can fix it

Knuckles: How so?

Rouge: If we can find some Screwdrivers and heaturning tubing this thing will be working great

Bass: And how the hell are we gonna find those things?

Rouge: We will look around in various stores

Bass: Thats gonna be a pain in the ass

Mario: I have an idea, Who ever wants to go and have fun today will go on my right side, who ever wants to go and find the doctors and/or repair rouge's tracking device go on my left side.

Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Charmy, and Bass went on the right, While Megaman, Protoman, Espio, Vector, Shadow, Silver and Rouge went on the left.

Mario: well thats settled

Luigi: I Think we should go check into a hotel before we do anything

Mario: good idea

They found a hotel, it wasnet anything grand, but it was good enough for them. Mario, Luigi, Tails, Sonic and Amy, had one room.

Team Chaotix, and Silver had a room.

Megaman, protoman, bass and Knuckles had a room

Shadow and Rouge had a room together

Luigi Seeing Shadow with Rouge and him seeing that mario regreted not bringing peach he decided to Call Daisy over.

Luigi: You know bro, i should invite Dasiy over here

Mario: That would take her a long time wouldnt it?

Luigi: Yea but im sure she has her ways.

Everyone first had a meal of beef patties, jerk chicken and bread before doing anything serious. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Charmy, Silver and Bass left the hotel and decided to on where to go.

Charmy: How about Atlantis island paradise?

Bass: Yea, i could use some water slide expriecence

Luigi: Arent you a robot?

Bass: Yea, but i've been through splash woman's stage before, i can deal with water

Amy: Isnt that place far?

Sonic: Yea, but im sure we can run to it!

Mario and Amy: I hope so

Amy: Oh by the way Mario didnt yoshi speak at one point?

Mario: No, that was fake, i just recorded my voice and put it in a tone to sound like what yoshi's voice might sound like, kinda odd you ask that after what happened during the camping trip.

Mean while with wario and waluigi

Waluigi: That was some good food bro

Wario: yea, i just wish we had more money

Waluigi: Maybe we can join bowser again and he can pay us.

Wario: Oh god, we were luckly enought to escape from jail that time, i dont ever wanna see his face again.

Waluigi: Maybe we can join dr wily or dr eggman?

Wario: hmm?

Meanwhile with Sonic and friends.

Sonic: ugh

Tails: Sonic, i think we should take a bus or something.

Mario: Yea

Sonic: I guess you're right, im kinda tried of running

Mario: How are you doing over there bass?

Bass: ugh, lets just get a damn bus.

Charmy: Im tried of running

Everyone went to a near by bus stop, they had to wait, but not for long. They got on and head off to Atlantis island paradise.

Knuckles: it shouldnt take us very long to get there considering how much we ran.

Bass: Good point.

Charmy: We should have taken a bus sooner.

The Ride was pretty Normal until some guy got up from his seat and they came a fight. it was actully Reggie from the San Franisco trip.

Reggie: Cant this damn bus move any faster?!Maybe if this damn robot thing wasnet here!

Bass: Excuse me?

Reggie: You heard me! stupid fucking bitch

Knuckles: Hey mr, calm the fuck down!

Reggie: FUCK YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID ROBOT!

Reggie then ordered the bus to stop and it did, Reggie, Bass and Knuckles left first leaving Sonic, Tails, Amy, Charmy, Luigi and Mario no choise but to leave the bus as well. Reggie then Kicked Knuckles and Bass of the bus and threw a loose metal bar and them. This pissed off Knuckles and Bass so much and then Knuckles punched and tossed reggie to a building, Reggie continued to hit bass with the metal bar, untill bass grabed the metal bar and hit him with the bar 3 times. Reggie was bleeding and could barely move.

Bass was ready to kill reggie, untill Mario and Sonic had to try and stop him

Bass: You're dead meat you stupid fucking shit head!

Mario, Luigi and Sonic: NO WAIT

Bass: What?!

Mario: dont kill him!

Sonic: We dont need to kill him! if we do we will get in shit!

Bass: SHADOW KILLED BOWSER JR WITH OUT GETTING IN TROUBLE!

Sonic: We dont need to risk avoid trouble again!

Bass: ugh, fine

Knuckles: he's gotten enough beating Bass

Tails: I still wonder why this guy was being such an asshole

Sonic: No worries tails, were close by atlantis island paradise!

Everyone there: Awesome!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mario, Luigi, Charmy and Bass made into the place and decided to go on water slides first.

Bass: So whats this slide called?

Sonic: Oh that really tall one? its the Leap of faith, ride it

Bass: Hmm, looks fun

Tails: I think i might go to.

They all went to line up Bass went first, Bass was shocked at first, but came out of the slide saying " Aw fuck yea!" Sonic and Tails werent as shocked, but still really enjoyed, Mario, Luigi, Amy and Knuckles were on the lazy river thats is, untill Sonic, Tails and Bass tooked them out, on their 2nd run.

Mario: Whats this slide you're talking about sonic?

Sonic: its called shark attack

Bass: Why is it called that?

Sonic: oh you will see!

They made it to the slide, but the line up was long, it gave alot of time to thing about things, Sonic decided that when then were somewhat near the slide that they would get rid of their tubs because "Shark attack" was a tube only slide, but sonic was feeling adventurous.

Bass: God this is getting so annoying

Charmy: i really wanna know what this slide is like.

Sonic: hmm, alright first lets get rid of these tubes, knuckles bring them down over there.

Knuckles: meh, ill just toss em, what next?

Sonic: we run!

Luigi: what?

Sonic: Run! just run! follow me

They all Ran towards the slide and luckly no life guard noticed them, it was a bit cramed for them, but luckly they got themselfs up just in time to see the Hall. The hall was a glass hall underwater where you could see sharks swimming around the pool of water.

Amy: this is so cool!

Tails: I've never seen a water slide like this!

Bass: Hmm this probably would have been better if we had the tubes.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Charmy, Mario, Luigi and Bass went to another slide called " The Serpent" on the way there.

Bass: Sonic we should keep our damn tubes for this slide

Sonic: I guess you're right.

Luigi: It made more sense to keep our tubes on the Shark attack, this slide seems basic.

Mario: Basic huh? that gives me an idea

Mario wispered into Sonic's ear about making Luigi try to leap of faith.

Sonic: (Whispering voice) Sounds good mario, but first lets try this slide.

And so they did, it was very dark but they enjoyed it, when everyone went on they went to the leap of faith, Sonic Decided to blind fold luigi during the walk and line up there because he didnt want luigi to chicken out. Luigi's Scream going down the slide was Amazing! So many people heard it around the place, Luigi came out with the same reaction as Bass, Saying " Fuck yea"

Mario, Sonic and friends enjoy the rest of the day, they spent the last part of their day by the beach doing their own thing.

Amy: Hows that tan coming along sonic?

Sonic: Going good, why not lay down here with me?

Amy: ok!

Sonic: This is great amy.

Amy: Yea, you know im wondering how Megaman, Protoman, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Espio and Vector are doing with their search.

Sonic: hmm, we will find out when we met up with them.

Amy: Im going to ask Bass to call them to return to Atlantis island here, rather then the hotel we were in.

Sonic: good idea amy.

As for our other friends who didnt go with sonic and co to Atlantis island? Oh you'll find out next chapter when it comes out, in the mean time.

Dr wily: I wonder what happen to that reggie guy we paid.

Dr Eggman: I hope he did his work.

Dr wily: He kinda seemed like as asshole when we first met him

Dr eggman: ah well, we've got other things to due.

Dr wily: Probably best we trust people we know.

Dr eggman: Like Bass?

Dr wily: He left me many months ago, i dont expet to see him return anytime soon.

Dr eggman: Well then, i shall look for some more recruites!

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Bahamas adventure part 2

Megaman, Protoman, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Shadow and Silver met up with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mario, Luigi, Charmy and Bass at the atlantis island paradise.

Silver: This place looks fucking awesome!

Sonic: So any luck on the tracking device guys?

Rouge: Well to be honset, we kinda ignored it for most of the day.

Amy: Why?

Megaman: Because we werent having much luck when we tried, and we kinda wanted to have fun outselfs

Protoman: you cant blame us really, there isnt any threats right now.

Sonic: I dont blame you guys, Im mean we need to relax, when/if Dr eggman or Wily start shit up, we will worry about that later.

Shadow: Hmm, makes sense

Mario: Hey wheres luigi?

Daisy: You know have you ever played super mario land, luigi?

Luigi: Its a good game, shame im not in it, but it was the first game you were ever in.

Daisy: Those were some times

Luigi: Hows life for you now?

Daisy: its pretty good.

Mario: Ok he's there.

Everyone went to the hotel by atlantis island paradise, it was so much nicer then the one that they were in before, not very far away from the hotel was Eggman and wily talking.

Dr Eggman: So any luck?

Dr wily: I found bowser and petey piranaha, but they're in jail.

Dr eggman: Yes, but you see, didnt bowser say that bowser jr escaped?

Dr wily: How do you know?

Dr eggman: I just know these things, call back bowser again and tell him to get his lazy ass how of jail!

Dr wily: fine.

Back at the hotel Dr light and Megaman were having an conversation.

Dr light: Protoman has been telling me he just saw dr wily near by your hotel

Megaman: When did he say that?

Dr light: 3 minutes ago

Megaman: He should have told me first, i gotta go now! Protoman!

Protoman: You saw him too?

Megaman: No, but i was told wily's out there! grab Bass and lets go get him!

later outside of the hotel

Bass: ITs so fucking dark out here

Bass then started firing blasts at random places hoping to see something, he ended up shooting dr wily.

Dr wily: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Megaman: AHA

Dr wily: Fuck!

Megaman: So what was this " Robots cant hurt humans" bullshit, you said in megaman 7

Dr wily: ehhhhhhh

Megaman: what are you up to?

Dr wily: OH nothing just longer around the city

Bass: bullshit, what a load of fucking bullshit

Dr wily: Such a dirty mouth bass!

Bass: Go fuck yourself, you little shit! you know why i dont work for you anymore, you treated me like garbage, you always blamed things on me, and you never fixed me when it was really needed!

Dr wily: You didnt always treat me good!

Bass: You treated me worse!

Bass was ready to shoot wily dead, untill he heard a rawr, it was from petey piranha, Petey piranha slaped Megaman, protoman and Bass causing them to fly for a litte bit in the air. Giving wily enough tim to escape. Sonic, Knuckles, Mario, luigi and tails noticed Megaman, protoman and bass lying, So they went to see if they were ok.

Knuckles: Are you guys alright?

Protoman: Yea, were alright

Luigi: What happened?

Megaman: Wily was here not to long ago, Bass was about to kill him, but they a huge plant thing came and attacked us.

Tails: Huge plant thing?

Mario: It must have been petey piranha!

Knuckles: Should we go look for them?

Sonic: Normaly yea, but i think we all need rest.

Mario: Plus i need to wait for peach!

Luigi: You called peach to come over here?

Mario: Yea why?

Luigi: Who's gonna take care of yoshi and birdo?

Mario: i hired a sailor.

Back at the house

Sailor sam: Hello, why am i here with these green and purple/pink dinosaurs? someone anyone? ok fuck this im leaving.

Everyone went back to the hotel to get some sleep, the next day Peach made it to the bahamas, then they all had breakfast and had a chat.

Peach: So how are things going here?

Mario: There going good

Sonic: but now we must focus on the dr wily and dr eggman

Shadow: Bowser too, if petey piranaha is here.

Bass: we should just destory everything in what ever hide out they're at.

Charmy: We should head to downtown nassa

Dasiy: Why?

Charmy: Dr eggman and dr wily wouldnt be here, its kinda small.

Rouge: plus we spent the alot of yesterday looking around atlantis island paradice and didnt find them.

Vector: this sounds like a good idea.

Sonic: Then lets head over to downtown nassa!

Meanwhile with Wario and Waluigi

Wario: Is this the right place waluigi?

Waluigi: Hello is anyone there?

Dr wily: ah vistors!

Waluigi: Yes hello, you must be dr wily

Dr wily: And you 2 must be Wario and Waluigi?

Wario: yes

Dr wily: ah good good, umm, you 2 know you're jobs right?

Waluigi: Yes

Dr wily: Well then, to start off, please vaccume the back room.

Wario: ok then

Dr wily: ah yes, good, good.

Back with sonic, mario, megaman and co

Tails: Are we gonna do anything fun sonic?

Sonic: Well consdering that this ship isnt the same ship we were on when we came here and that we wont be here for very long, we should be ok.

The Cap'n: (The same one from super mario 64 that tells you about the chests in jolly roger bay) Attention yarg! we be stoping at ye "sculpture garden" for a little ship refill yarg!

Dasiy: this might be good news, im kind of hungry

Luigi, Mario, Rouge and Tails: me too.

The ship stoped somewhat far away from Sculpture garden, after having a meal, and while leaving they pass by Scuplture garden only to see that it was attacked and damage.

Dasiy and Peach: What happened here!

British guy: (yea the same one from chapter 4) Ah well you see this place was attacked and bombed, because 2 goofy looking fellows with big mustaches, wanted to gain some money for what ever evil deeds they did.

Silver: what did you do when they were there?

British guy: ah well you see my dear boy, i didnt wanna die, so i thought best not to get involved!

Sonic: well guys, this just another reason to kick some ass!

Protoman: Back to the boat then!

Luckly the boat was ready when they made it there, after some shit, they made it to downtown nassa! What will await our heroes next chapter? find out when i make it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Beating Dr wily and Dr eggman

Description: The name of this chapter is based of that episode of Sonic x "Beating Eggman" Thats all have to say, enjoy the chapter.

Our heroes got back on the boat, to find a not so plensent surprise.

Charmy: Wait, is that reggie?

Mario: Oh shit.

Espio: Whats the matter?

Knuckles: Well, We ran into this fuck face not too long ago, he's very violent and starts shit up for no reason

Luigi: He's starting shit now!

MeAN wHiLE WiTH reGGIe NoT tO fAR AwAY!

Reggie: Listen lady i was here first!

Lady: (The same one from the coit tower) Listen sir, i was here first

Reggie: NO I WAS

Lady: Please, come down sir

Reggie then tossed the lady out of her seat, Mario, Sonic and co decided to hide away from Reggie, while getting away from him they found something.

Bass: We should have beat him up.

Dasiy: Not really a good idea infront of all these people

Bass: whats his deal anyway?

Sonic: If i remember correctly, he worked with some british guy back in san francisco, he must have gotten really mad after bowser fucked their shit up.

Silver: What a shit head.

Shadow: So whats this?

Silver: eh?

Rouge: Are these what i think they are?

Silver: bombs?

Rouge: Oh shit GET THESE OUT OF HERE

Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Bass, Vector, Knuckles, Protoman and mario graped bombs, ready to get rid of them, while everyone else tried to find a way to open something, they luckly were able to get rid of them.

Shadow: I wonder if that little shit is here on this boat?

Vector: He's dead remember

Peach: Who are you talking about?

Mario: Bowser jr

Daisy: oh, i've heard about him

Shadow: He's a little shit.

Megaman: well, it looks like we are here

The ship parked by the pier and then they went to look for Dr wily and Dr eggman. at one point of looking. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Charmy, Mario, and Luigi were sitting by a beach.

Amy: While I like San Francisco more, this is nice place to hang out!

Sonic: Another Highlight of summer

Charmy: Unlike being trapped in a bathroom

Mario: Was it really that bad?

Amy: Yea, it was really bad.

Sonic: No fear guys, theres no school, we've had fun and adventure, and theres still more to come despite the fact that july is 6 days away from ending.

Luigi: I wonder if Megaman, protoman and bass are still gonna stay with us after this trip ends?

Tails: It would be nice if they did

Amy: We should talk to them about it!

Sonic: Maybe we are heading home, but for now lets continue our search.

Meanwhile with the Doctors

Waluigi: Hey boss?

Dr wily: Yes?

Wario: Can we get paid

Dr wily: Err, fine, you did good, heres $169 split it.

Waluigi: Thanks boss (Wario and waluigi then leave)

Dr Eggman: Wily!

Dr wily: Yes?

Dr eggman: Who are those folks you brought here?

Dr wily: They're Wario and Waluigi

Dr eggman: And what do they do for us?

Dr wily: they clean shit up and Sometimes repair things

Dr eggman: Fair enough, so how did you place those bombs on that ship that sonic and friends were on?

Dr wily: I got one of my favorite robot masters! Gutsman!

Dr eggman: Oh really? so why is SONIC AND FRIENDS OVER THERE ALIVE AND WELL?!

Dr wily: What? (looks through telescope) oh i see, listen dont worry, they arent very close to us.

Dr eggman: Hmm fine

Bowser: Whats all the yelling about

Dr eggman: Well, Sonic and friends are outside our base

Dr wily: But they arent very close! so no fear!

Bowser: hmm, fair enough.

Meanwhile with megaman

Dr light: Hows it going

Megaman: We incountred wily recently, and luckly we seem to be getting some where

Roll: How's it going megaman?

Megaman: Oh hey roll, long time no see.

Roll: Here are some E-tanks!

Megaman: Thanks Roll

Dr light: Call me back when you're finished (Hangs up)

Megaman: So protoman, whats up?

Protoman: We are taking a small break, Sonic, Amy, Mario and Luigi seemed to be having lots of fun.

Daisy: They're surfing

Sonic: #YOLO

Luigi ended up crashing into a building and after he got back to the sand, he claimed to everyone that he saw Bowser in the little building he crashed into.

Espio: it seems kinda small for a hide out

Bass: We've been looking for so long, lets just check!

Peach: There is more then meets the eye guys, the building seems to go underground.

Daisy: You guys check this out, me and peach are going back to the hotel.

Amy: i Also need a break too, im going back with them

Daisy and Peach left the place and went back to the hotel, after that Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Megaman, protoman, bass, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Espio, Vector, and Charmy went to go explore the underwater base. Luckly there was no sign of wily or eggman.

Silver: An underwater base, dosent seem like a good.

Bass: Especially for a dip shit like Albert fucking wily

Sonic: Albert fucking wily? i like that name, im gonna call him that.

Knuckles: Wait is that wario and waluigi?

Luigi: What the hell are they doing.

Tails: I thought they wouldnt be on their side!

Sonic: those bastards!

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Mario and Luigi ran towards wario and waluigi and demanded answers.

Knuckles: What are you guys doing here, in the fucking base that dr wily

Waluigi: Guys, you need to stop being so voilent

Shadow: We need answers

Sonic: What the hell are you guys doing here?

Wario: We've been hired to clean shit up in this base!

Waluigi: Look sonic, we havent done anything bad to you guys in awhile, so just leave us alone!

Espio: Sonic, we do have other things to worry about

Sonic: Fine, lets go.

They all explored the base for a few hours untill something really bad happened.

Bass: So we got this room here full of bombs, shit

Protoman: Dont worry bass, they arent gonna go off, these bombs were duds

Bass: you sure?

Espio: He's right bass, just look, the wicks on the bombs arent there.

Charmy: There's 3 bombs right over there with a long wicks

Shadow: well, we will be careful then.

All of a sudden Cutman came out of nowhere

Cutman: WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU LITTLE SHITS DOING HERE?!

Sonic: Fuck

Cutman: STUPID PRICKS

Vector: Whats up with insults

Cutman: FUCK OFF

Cutman then grab a torch and tossed it while running towards Vector, Vector moved jumped out of the way, Cutman Triped and the Torch lit the bombs

Cutman: Oh shit

Bass: LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.

Everyone except cutman, ran for their lives as far as they could, the bombs exploded before they got out, but luckly they didnt die. 2 minutes later Eggman and wily came back to their base, only to see it burned down.

Dr eggman: What the hell happened here?!

Dr wily: Why is this base burned down?

Vector: Some robot with siccsors on its head lit bombs in this building.

Dr eggman: You guys shouldnt have gone in there, in the first place.

Sonic: eh, fuck you.

Bowser: Fuck you!

Eggman got in the egg viper (From sonic adventure) then got ready to attack. He did ok, But consdering all the people going againist him, he was pretty much murdered. (Not literally) When Wily saw Eggman failing, he got ready to attack with gamma (From mega man 3)

Bowser on the other hand was just attacking using himself, Bowser was able to take out luigi, espio and protoman. But Shadow then started to choke bowser while mario spamed bowser with fire balls.

Dr wily: You were able to get rid of bowser and eggman, BUT NOT ME!

Sonic: Fucking please.

Knuckles: What would make him any deferent?

Protoman: Just do that top spin thing megaman!

Knuckles: Wait, werent you taken out by bowser?

Protoman: E tanks are our friends.

Megaman did do the top spin, but was still taken out, everyone spent so much time trying their best to taken out wily, so much struggling was happening for our heroes, Sonic and Knuckles were getting really annoyed by this.

They both climbed to where wily was and began to start bashing on the glass that wily was hiding behind. Sonic tossed wily to the ground and then knuckles body slammed him while punching him 17 times in the head, megaman then went up to wily.

Dr wily: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Megaman: Dont fucking count on that

DR wily: Ugh

Megaman: And dont give me any bullshit that robots cant hurt humans

Megaman, then proceded to shoot wily till he died, Everyone was happy that they were out of there hair and spent the rest of their time at the Bahamas, enjoying themselfs, 2 days later they left the Bahamas, ready to enjoy themselfs for another highlight of their summer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hanging out in the woods

The month of july only has 3 days left, but that didnt stop Mario, sonic and friends from having fun, it had been 1 day since their recent return from the bahamas, Sonic woke up to see megaman, protoman and bass on his couch.

Sonic: What? I thought you guys had left?

Megaman: Well me, protoman and bass have been planing on moving into that house thats 2 houses away from your's.

Protoman: Yea we like spenting time with you guys

Bass: You wont be seeing much of us for now because were gonna go around downtown to do our own thing and talk with other people about moving into that house.

Daisy: HI im daisy

Tails: WE know that.

Peach: Yoshi, dont eat that lamp!

Sonic: That was random, anyways sounds great megaman!

1 hour after sonic woke up, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver left the house to head over to the woods near by the underground fort, Shadow and Rouge stayed him watching movies.

Sonic and Friends sat down by a cliff where they got a great view of the sun and the woods.

Mario and luigi: Sonic, thanks for making summer so awesome

Silver: I agree with mario and luigi

Amy: We all seem to agree with them

Sonic: (opens can of mountain dew) I try to make the best out of the best.

Tails: Its so awesome, sitting here with friends, drinking mountain dew.

Charmy: And we dont have to worry about going to school tomorrow

Silver: or any tests, or work or anything school related.

Sonic: This kind of feeling just isnt really there any other time of the year execpt march break and Christmas break.

Vector: so what are we gonna do today?

Sonic: hmm

While sonic was thinking, luigi accidently tipped a mountain dew can over the edge of the cliff and when it landed, it made a splash.

Espio: What was that?

Mario: It sounded like a splash

Sonic: A splash coming from the edge of the cliff?

Silver: That must mean there is water!

Amy: Are you thinking what im thinking sonic?

Sonic: Cliff jumps?

Amy: Yep!

And so they did just that, everyone went cliff jumping, even yoshi and birdo came to do some jumps, They Backfliped, they frontfliped, they 360ed and did all kinds of jumps into the water below and just had a blast, Vector even made some of the underwater ground to collsape making the pool deeper for them. Silver sometimes cheated by floating in the air, but nobody cared they just really enjoyed themselves.

After drying themselves,theyspent some time in the underground fort, chating.

Vector: I wonder what esle will come up this summer?

Mario: we should watch some movies later.

Sonic: in the meantime i have an idea, We should go exploring in the woods

Amy: Sounds risky, i like it!

Silver: im gonna call shadow before we go

Luigi: Why?

Silver: were gonna need flash lights and other things, plus its always nice having another person with us.

While waiting for shadow, Sonic and Mario tied long ropes around 2 trees so then can remember a path home, while Tails, Knuckles and Luigi, covered the ground above the fort in 20cm of dirt. Shadow came with flash lights and a little bit of food, then they set off to the deeper part of the woods.

Shadow: So what excatly are we looking for?

Sonic and Tails: Nothing really

Mario: Yea we just felt looking fucking around here, seeing what we can find.

Luigi: Here is something!

Vector: Where?

Luigi had found a Truck that had gone off a cliff, the cliff itself wasnet very big it had enough ramp structure to it, the problem was the truck was stuck in mud and the mud wasnet very close to the hill.

Espio: why would this be here?

Charmy: Beats me

Luigi: im gonna check it out

Espio: Be careful luigi! it might have bombs in it

Vector: Keep calm espio

Luigi: Theres no bombs in the car, so no fear

Sonic: We should bring this thing home.

Charmy: How?

Sonic: You'll see.

Mario and Sonic attach those ropes on the car, while Silver and Espio placed wooden planks and rocks to keep it from the mud, the front of the truck was really stuck pulling hard, they tried to get the truck out of the mud and to the top of hill, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Knuckles, and Shadow pulled the truck from the back while Espio, Vector, Charmy, Amy and Sliver lifted the truck from the front to raise it, so it could be pulled.

Tails: man this truck is in shit condition

Knuckles: It makes since has to why.

Mario: Theres so much jammed into it!

Sonic: We should just deal with it later.

Mario, Sonic and Friends walked around around for little it and noticed a mine.

Silver: Ah, an underground tunnel it seems!

Espio: It also has tracks in it

Sonic: Lets go see it

Luigi: Oh good, the tunnel is lit, we wont need the flashlights

4 minutes later

Shadow: Whats up with all these damn tracks if there arent any minecarts!

Vector: I here one coming right now!

Sonic: Where?

They then saw 4 minecarts coming from another line, they derailed and fell into a casaum.

Luigi: where did the cars go?

Yoshi: Yoshi

Mario: see he doesnt talk, i've cheated you all!

Charmy: Why did it fall like that?

Sonic: It seems there is a ricktey bridge head of here, another line crosses the track the leads to the bridge, the other track has a bumb in it

Tails: Who is sending these minecarts?

Mario and Luigi: We should check

Shadow: its gonna be hell on earth drying to get across the bridge

Sonic: Im surpirsed its that deep.

ok, to save time, they made it across with out dieing, the bridge collsaped after they crossed because minecarts wouldnt stop crashing into the bridge.

Silver: Well shit, how are we gonna get back?

Mario: Im sure there is another way out.

Torgo: There is no way out of here, it will be dark soon, there is no way out of here.

Yoshi: Yoshi?

Torgo: I am Torgo, i take care of the place while the master is away, how ever the master is not away right now.

Sonic: Torgo? oh i think its that Torgo!

Amy: What Torgo?, sonic

Sonic: Torgo was from a terrible movie from the sixtes called "Manos the hands of fate"

Torgo: We are currently working on some things, this place is dangrous

Silver: We can see that.

Torgo: I dont mean any harm, but please dont fuck things up for my master.

Sonic: Listen, we'll talk later, we dont know who your master is, so dont worry.

Sonic and Friends left Torgo for some more exploring. Not to far away from them, the master was there, doing his deeds (Ok no, its not the master from "Manos the hands of fate", That movie really sucks ass btw)

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Exploring The mines

After meeting torgo from that terrible movie, Sonic and friends continued to journey through the mine.

Mario: I have a feeling that were getting close to the master's room

Sonic: How?

Mario: its getting brighter as go futher

Just then a 4 minecarts came racing down the other line and crashed into the wall causing a cave in, sonic and friends at to leave the tunnel.

Vector: Great, just what we needed

Sonic: So torgo, is there any other way to meet the master?

Torgo: Just take that way over to my left.

Amy: something about this guy just seems odd

Luigi: He acts like he's on lsd, or something

Mario, Sonic and co saw that there were minecarts that led to the path torgo mentioned. They boarded them for shits and giggles.

Tails: These carts are moving pretty damn fast.

Shadow: They dont seem stable at all.

Knuckles: Mine's ok

Mario and luigi: Our cart wont stop raddling

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Silver: Um guys

Sonic: Yea silver?

Silver: Were gonna crash!

The carts crashed through a wall of dirt and into a pool of water.

Everyone: Holy shit!

Charmy: Well, this is odd

Vector: I wonder whats up with this water.

Knuckles: Well what now?

Tails: Is there any land?

Luigi: I see some!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Sonic: Silver, hurry! grap us and take us to land, the carts are sinking.

Silver was able to get our heroes to land and they continued to explore the mine. meanwhile with the master.

Dr eggman: Well after Dr wily and bowser, is just, idk, Ill have to start from square one, or maybe a break.

Petey Piranaha: RAWWW

Dr eggman: Uh, why must have to be stuck with this plant fuck.

Back with our heroes.

Luigi, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails: OMFG BATS OH FUCK! HOLY HELL! OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

Tails: I think im dead

Luigi: No you arent

Shadow: Rouge?!

Rogue: Yea honey, i got board and wanting to hang with you guys.

Sonic: Did you by any chance get that tracking device working, just curious.

Rogue: thanks to megaman, yes, but i doubt we will need it here.

Charmy: He could be here.

Mario: looks it blinking red!

Rouge: Hmm, good, i have some questions for the doctor

Mario: Then lets a go!

3 minutes later

Rouge: Im surprised this place isnt filled with traps

Espio: uh oh

Rogue: What is it Espio?

Espio: I hear a minecart coming

Sonic: its almost never a good sign to hear a minecart coming is this place.

Luckly the minecart didnt cause them any trouble, it ended up crashing into eggman. Eggman then screamed.

Rouge: What was that?

Mario: Maybe it was eggman or bowser.

Vector: OR wily

Mario: No, wily's dead.

Rouge: IF it was eggman this tracking device would have been beeping.

Sonic: Well lets check anyways.

2 minutes later.

Sonic: Well shit, it is eggman

Shadow: What are you up to this time?

Dr eggman: Nothing, leave me the fuck alone

Silver: Oooo, temper.

Dr eggman: I'm not fucking doing anything, im washed up.

Petey piranha: SFREWSFGBTFV

Mario: OH SHIT

Sonic: So, still not doing anything eggman?

Dr eggman: I'm not doing anything, i'm stuck with this plant fuck.

Petey piranha then attempted to attack sonic and co, but luckly Silver pick Petey prianaha up and tosed it! into a deeper part of the mine.

Dr eggman: WHY did you do that?!

Silver: Does it matter? You said you arent doing anything bad

Dr eggman: I would want some damn company.

Silver: To bad, shit head.

Dr eggman: Fuck off.

Just then dirt started to collsape, then more, then more. The Mine was starting to cave in, everyone was in panic. Eggman ran away carrying a bomb looking device.

Sonic: Wait, does eggman have a bomb?

Espio: Sonic we need to get out of here!

Sonic: Right.

The mine kept on Collsaping, luckly everyone made it but with many close calls. in the end knuckles and Luigi ended up getting stuck near the exit.

Knuckles: Damn it

Luigi: Mamma mia!

Knuckles: A little help?

Sonic: Very well.

Knuckles and Luigi: Thanks.

Sonic: No problem.

Espio: Sonic, what were you saying about eggman?

Sonic: It looked like he had a huge bomb, when he was leaving.

Silver: I knew we couldnt trust him

Charmy: Were not even sure if he made it out alive this time

Mario: So there no need to worry.

Sonic: Hmm yea i guess

Vector: What are we gonna do with this truck?

Sonic: Lets atleast clean the wheels, so we can move it and then head home.

It didnt take long to clean the wheels and get the truck to move easily towards the house. They left the truck at the back of the house and went in the house to play some games, then sleep.

Sonic stayed up a little longer to chat with megaman.

Sonic: So how did it go buying the house?

Megaman: It went pretty well, we got it!

Bass: How was today for you guys?

Sonic: Pretty well.

They all went to sleep, ready for the next event of summer

END OF CHAPTER 13.

Regarding Chapter 1: I know i did that thing where Tails ate sonic's poop, if it was really bad for you, im sorry. I did it because i thought i would get attention. But it was a stupid move looking back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Canyon.

It was 4:53 am, everyone was sleeping at that time. Sonic found himself falling again out of a dream and into the real world.

Sonic: Seriously, what is going on? Why is this happening? Hmm, oh well maybe i should just be postive about this. I wonder if its happening to anyone esle.

Silver: It does

Sonic: Huh?!

Silver: Calm your tits man

Sonic: i think my body over there was more scarred, because of the fact that it just jumped.

Silver: Ugh, whatever

Sonic: Whats wrong

Silver then just left sonic, while silver went back to his body he knocked over 1 game from a shelf, hours later morning came.

Sonic, Luigi, Tails and Knuckles were the last people to get up. Sonic had some trouble rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but when he did, he got up

Not too long ago, everyone they decided to do another big thing when august 1st came along. And Today was August 1st.

Protoman: Where did you guys find that truck?

Sonic: In the woods a few days ago

Mario: pretty sure it doesnt work

Mega man: this could be easily fixed!

Mario: really?

Mega man: Yea, watch and learn

Mega man was able to fix the truck in no time with a little help from Bass.

Mega man: I wouldnt say its good as new because it seems to still be dirty, but it works

Luigi: Thats good enough for us

Mario: Wait a minute of have an idea. We go around the place for a while, ill drive and me and Luigi will be in the car

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi!

Vector: I think yoshi also wants to get in the car, along with me.

Mario: all right, whoever else wants to ride can ride in the back part of the truck.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Vector got in the front part of the truck, and Birdo, Peach, Daisy and Charmy got in the back, Everyone else decided to run with them. The truck couldnt go very fast anyways. They ran around for awhile.

Sonic: So mario, we are we going?

Mario: No where in perticular

Sonic: We should stop somewhere soon

Rouge: What about here

Peach: This looks intresting.

They stumbled apon a large and dence canyon that they havent seen before.

Shadow: Rouge! Where are you going?

Rouge: Ill meet you on the other side!

Shadow: That rouge.

Shadow followed Rouge to the other side of the canyon, while sonic dropped a big rock in a part of the canyon and it made a big splash. Then out of nowhere, the truck broke.

Mario: What how did this break?

Luigi: Beats me bro.

Daisy: What now?

Sonic: Lets hang out here for a bit

Bass: Seeing the place makes me wanna shoot a long charge shot into the canyon, ill be here for a little bit.

So everyone did there own thing around the canyon for a little bit. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi Stumbled apon the first intresting in the canyon.

Silver: Is that a bridge and a cave?

Knuckles: It seems to be

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Mario: Lets see whats on the other side

Luigi: We are gonna have to be quick to cross this bridge

Sonic: Quick? quick is my middle name!

Silver: No, no its not

Sonic: Yea, i know

Sonic zipped across the bridge in no time, it seem to make it less safe.

Luigi: This looks even less safe

Tails: Meh, i can just fly over it.

Amy: Take me to, tails.

Knuckles: Well thats 3 people across.

Luigi: I might as well get this over and done with.

9 minutes later

Knuckles: Well that took long

Amy: To be fair, he isnt very fast.

Knuckles: What ever, i'll go now.

Knuckles started to cross the ricktey and shakey bridge, when he was half way across the birdge started to colsape, luckly he made it, but the bridge was gone.

Silver: Well, damn.

Knuckles: that could have happened to anyone crossing

Amy: yea

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Mario: Just get tails to fly us over to the other side!

Tails did so, and in no time everyone was across ready to explore the cave. Mega man, protoman and Bass joined in after failing to find something instresting.

Mario: So how did that Shot of yours go Bass?

Bass: It was kick ass.

Protoman: Its so fucking dark in here.

Meanwhile with Team chaotix, Shadow, Rogue, Birdo, Daisy and peach.

Torgo: There is a way out of here, it will be dark soon. There is a way out of here

Daisy: Who the hell is this guy?

Shadow: We met this weird fuck back in these mines.

Charmy: Well, lets ignore him, so where now?

Peach: I guess we should find mario and sonic.

Rouge: How?

Peach: they cant be far.

Torgo: Be careful.

Back with the others

Silver: There might be someone here, hiding

Mario: lets try not to be filled with so much fear Silver

Bass ended up running into Team chaotix in the dark, he was shocked and started to shoot things.

Vector: What the hell?!

Charmy: calm down! Calm down

Luigi: AHHHHHH

Charmy: Clam down! its us!

Luigi: LOOK Behind you!

Charmy looked behind him and saw 3 bears, they attacked Knuckles, Mega man and Silver first

Silver: Holy shit!

Mega man: STUPID FUCKING BEAR!

Knuckles: Fuck you bear! (punches the bear 8 times then tosses it)

After Knuckles beat up the bear, The Cave started to collsape and everyone one had to run out. They were a little disapointed by the fact that they couldnt explore the cave any more, but they then found a pathway that they wanted to explore.

Protoman: This makes up for the whole cave thing, we can actully see!

Mario: and tossing these rocks over the bridge is pretty cool

Luigi: Woah, that rock i dropped, sounded like a bomb going off!

Sonic: Oh this one is gonna make a loud noice!, Bring it here guys

Knuckles, Shadow and Yoshi were carrying a huge rock they found somewhere and got ready to drop it. It made a noice louder then a couple guns shooting at the same time, They had fun dropped random things they found into the water down below for a bit they continued to explore the pathway in the canyon.

Rouge: see anything yet?

Luigi: Nope

Sonic: Relax, we just started exploring Here.

Peach: Me and daisy are gonna walk back to where the car was and hang out there kay guys?

Mario: But what if you guys get kidnapped?

Daisy: Dont worry, i have a fucking AK-47

Tails: Jesus.

2 minutes later

Rouge: Well, what do we have here?

Mario: It seems to be a hole where water comes out

Sonic: And there's alot of water coming out right now

Bass: Lets see where this leads because YOLO

Sonic: ok then.

1 minute later

Tails: A giant spider?!

Knuckles, Luigi and Bass: NOPE (kills spider by beating it and shooting it.

Charmy: should we really explore this part of the canyon?

Sonic: We should explore a slightly higher part the canyon.

4 minutes later

Sonic: whoa a house?

Silver: its a rather small one too

Shadow: What would it be doing here?

Mario: I dont know, but i wanna check it out.

Luigi: Its really dark

Espio: yea but its still day time so we should be fine.

Silver: I sense that it will be dark soon.

Sonic: Lets just take our time.

6 minutes later

Luigi: i dont see anything bro

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi!

Mario: what is it?!

Luigi: It seems that Yoshi and birdo heard something.

Tails: We've all looked around and we havent seen anything

Knuckles: There still might be something.

Espio: Wait, what was that!

Knuckles: It sounded like a gun being shot

Rouge: Maybe it was Mega man

Mega man: Wasnet me, my mega buster and a real gun sound diffirent

Espio: There goes another gun shot!

Bass: Alright who the fuck is in this shit hole of a house!

Protoman: Bass, just stop shooting things in this house.

Mega man: Maybe its best if we leave this place.

Sonic: good idea, i dont like the look of this place.

It was almost dark when they got back to the top the canyon, they decided to stay there for a while to play some ball games, chat or do what ever they wanted, they were having lots of fun.

Amy: So what are we gonna do now?

Sonic: lets just hang out here for a while.

Luigi: yea sonic's right, its nice just doing our own thing here at this random canyon.

Mario: mama mia! Bass just kicked that soccer ball across the whole canyon

Knuckles: And the balls' on fire!

Sonic and Friends enjoyed relaxing and doing there own thing at the canyon, unware of the events happening back at the mysterious house they visted.

Reggie: Ah, someone must have been here, well time to call the rest of my helpers for our plan

END OF CHAPTER 14

Note: After this story is done, there will be another story, it will still have mario, sonic, mega man and the gang, in the same Cannon. You'll get the whole thing in one day, it will be either 4 or 5 chapters long


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The End

Description: Well here it is, the last chapter of our fanfiction, dont worry, i'll still be making stories about Sonic, Mario and Mega man and they'll take place in the same Universe as this story.

Reggie: So where is he?

Bowser: Dr wily?

Reggie: Yea

Bowser: He's dead

Reggie: well shit

Dr eggman: At least I'm Here

Cutman and Gutsman: And were here too, to avenge Dr wily

Dr eggman: Didnt you die when the base exploded cutman?

Cutman: I had wood man fix me up a little,no death though

Daniel: Bitch i got this shit

Reggie: Yea, i never thought You would be such a good expert with bombs.

Bowser: so um

Reggie: Bowser, leave the bombs to me and Daniel, we will discuss the plan later

Dr eggman: So reggie, what made you take a life of evil?

Reggie: There was a british guy i used to work with, i felt i was being held back and not treated very well.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Co

Mario: So peach, enjoy summer?

Peach: Yea, but i think you guys were destined to enjoy summer more

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Luigi: I think i would have to agree

Daisy: Arent these stars awesome

Luigi: Fuck yea they are.

Mega man: Who esle wants to check out that bridge over there for shits and giggles?

Protoman, Bass, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Mario, Luigi, Charmy: We do.

Later...

Mega man: Where does this bridge lead to?

Protoman: A Swat team base? why is this here.

Sonic: Maybe because of a high crime rate?

Amy: Maybe because they need somewhere to set up their place

Luigi: We should go check it out

Bass: We cant, it says no tresspassing.

Knuckles: They all seem to be calm and not really protective of their base right now.

Tails: hmm, lets just go now

Silver: Is there anything esle on this bridge?

Mario: Not what from i can see

Luigi: So bro, what happen to the truck?

Mario: Its over there

Amy: Are you gonna fix it?

Mario: I'm not sure yet.

Sonic: How bout now, we just relax for a little bit longer

Vector: sounds good! (Wait where did he come from?)

There was actully a conversation going on with the swat team that Mario, Sonic and co werent aware of.

Swat officer 1: So why are we all so paranoid right now?

Swat officer 2: theres been Signs of a upcoming terrorist attack

Swat officer 3: Are u sure they're terrorists?

Swat officer 4: Whos "They're"

Swat officer 5: The people who are going to attack

Swat officer 2: Im not %100 sure, but regardless of what kind of people they are, we need to stop them

Swat officer 6: So whats gonna happen if these people attack?

Swat officer 2: They're going to bomb this bridge and our base so they can do all kinds of evil things around this area.

Swat officer 4: you seem to know alot about this

Swat officer 2: yea i know

Swat officer 5: Our best bet is to patrol the area

Swat officer 1: Tonight?

Swat officer 5: yes theres a damn good chance they'll attack now.

Swat officer 3: better safe then sorry

Swat officer 6: Are you sure only 6 of us can do this?

Swat officer 5: we can always call for more.

Meanwhile with mario, sonic and friends

Daisy: So when are we leaving

Sonic: maybe soon

Protoman: I'm really enjoying it here.

Mario: Me too

Amy: Me three, Enjoy a mid night summer with friends

Sonic: Its all awesome.

Espio: hey guys look!

Bass: What the fuck are swat officers doing?

Mega man: maybe out for a stroll?

Amy: Or a patrol?

Tails: #Tails Skypatrol

With the Swat officers

Swat officer 1: Whats with all the cars

Swat officer 4: It seems theres 3 cars all with 2 flat tires

Swat officer 2: Its holding up all the other cars.

Bass: Excuse me officers, but what is going on here

Swat officer 5: There's a damn good chance of an attack possably by terrorists

Sonic: Why do you guys think it might be Terrorists attacking?

Swat officer 6: Ok, we just came to this conclusion

Swat officer 3: All 6 of us

Swat officer 5: but regardless of what these people are, we cant let them attack the bridge

Swat officer 1: Or the canyon

Mario and Luigi: Sonic!

Sonic: yes?

Mario: me and luigi think that house we came opon might have to do with something.

Luigi: Yea we think we should check it out

Silver: I agree with them

Peach: mario, its really dark and late, did u get that truck fixed?

Mario: It should be working by now

Peach: good, me and daisy are tried, and we dont want to get into this kind of trouble.

Rouge: i think i'll join them

Shadow: Why rouge?

Rouge: I've given up looking for eggman for now, he's most likely not here anyways

Luigi: see you guys later!

Mario: Bring yoshi and birdo back with you guys!

Rouge: ok!

Amy: Do you guys remember where that house is?

Sonic: hmm, do you remember silver

Silver: Yea!, i'll lead us there.

So Rouge, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Birdo went back home, While Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Mega man, Protoman and Bass went to the mysterious house to see whats going on. Meanwhile back at the house.

Reggie: Enough delay!

Daniel: are we finally gonna go?

Reggie: Yes, Daniel get the dynamite. Eggman get the guns, Bowser bring youself you'll light the dynamite

Cutman and Gutsman: What about us?

Reggie: yea whatever, just dont get in our way.

Cutman:LETS FUCK SOME SHIT UP

Gutsman: Calm down alright, lets go then.

Reggie, Daniel, Dr eggman, Bowser, Cutman and Gutsman then left the house to bomb the bridge and shoot anyone who Tried to stop them. Unfortunetly for them, Sonic and Co arrived at the house nearly 1 minute after they left.

Amy: well, here it is

Swat officer 5: I can sense someone esle's presecene.

Swat officer 2: Look over there!

Swat officer 4: Someone's carrying dynamite

Sonic: Not on my watch!

Bass: Is that reggie over there?

Knuckles: That son of a bitch!

Daniel: OH HELL NO!

Sonic, Bass and Knuckles ran as fast as they could to Reggie and Co. Sonic and Knuckles Grabbed Reggie pulling him down, Reggie then pointed a Gun towards them, but the Bass grabed Reggie and Tossed him towards a Wall. Tails then grabbed Daniel and Tossed his body like a frisbee, Silver caught Daniel then tossed him to the ground. While Swat officer 2 and 5 took Daniel away, Bowser, Eggman, Cutman and Gutsman were still climbing with the bombs.

Cutman: NO! DANIEL!

Gutsman: Why do you care, you barely knew him, C'mon!

Dr eggman: You heard him Cutman!

Charmy: DGTFrdbhdrytrfdjtgrfjdhtjrfbfhjygtfTFRDR.

Charmy then punched Cutman causing him to fall a short fall, However Cutman was able to Rip Charmy's Stinger off, Mario and Sonic Noticed this, So Mario kicked Cutman's Top off, then Sonic did a spindash on him, Causing Cutman's body to Shatter as Sonic Spindashed on him.

Bowser: HEHEHEHEHEHE, i made it to the top and i got 2 full sticks of dynamite here.

Amy:What?!

Bowser: Fuck!

Mario: Fuck you bowser!

Mega man was charging his mega buster as bowser was trying to place the bombs, when he shot it, Bowser went flying away from their sight, he also slightly damaged Gutsman.

Gutsman: Ugh.

Bass: :-(

Gutsman: You wouldnt hurt me, Dr wily made both of us

Bass: I dont work for him anymore, Didnt you already know that?!

Gutsman: Uh no :/

Bass: Well that doesnt matter! Fuck you gutsman!

Bass then tossed Gutsman to the deepest part of the canyon. Mario, Sonic and Amy walked up to Eggman to have a talk with him.

Sonic: So whats this "I'm not doing anything" Bullshit?

Amy: You were whining that. last time we saw you

Mario: Answer us! (Slaps Eggman)

Dr eggman: I lied, bitch

Sonic: You couldnt even fight for yourself?

Dr eggman: ALL I HAD WAS PETEY PRANAHA!

Amy: Cry about it some more.

Mario: Take him, Daniel, and Reggie away.

Swat officers 1-6: Will do.

2 days later.(They're at the same part of the woods in chapter 12, You know when they were cliff jumping.)

Sonic: You know, Despite all the fights and the very few bad moments, i'd have to say that this was the best summer we've ever had.

Amy: Yea it started off kinda bad with chapter one.

Mario: But we need had fun

Luigi: lots of fun.

Tails: I think it was a great mix of Fun and Adventure.

Sonic: all with good friends

Mega man: does anyone know whats up with Charmy after his stinger got pull off?!

Charmy: I'm fine now!

Protoman man: So did he just get out of the hospital Knuckles?

Knuckles: Yep, he's doing fine now.

Silver: it would suck if we had to hurry up with these adventures just because of school

Sonic: Luckly we didnt.

Rouge: So shadow what did i miss?

Shadow: We stoped 5 assholes from fucking some shit up by that canyon.

Rouge: I knew you could do it!

Mario: What a great summer huh peach?

Peach: Yea, but like i've said before, you guys were destined to make summer what it is.

Daisy: Peach also speaks for me.

Tails: Espio

Espio: yea tails?

Tails: thanks again for Saving us from a possiably horrible fate back in late june.

Espio: No problem.

Vector: I know this is random but, what happened to wario and waluigi?

Meanwhile with wario and waluigi.

Wario: Things were meh for us.

Waluigi: yea.

Wario: I kinda regret giving Mario and Sonic hell.

Waluigi: We should have just focaused on our summer

Wario: On the bright side we got a good amount of money from those 2 guys renting the basement.

Random passanger 2: Can we have some dinner at Boston pizza or something now?

Random Passnager 1: Yea, didnt the purple guy plan this?

Wario: Yea, just hold on!

Waluigi: Lets buy a wii u, with the money we got from them!

Wario: Sounds good to me!

Back with Mario, Sonic and Friends.

Vector: meh, im sure they're doing there own thing right.

Bass: werent they assholes to you guys?

Shadow: Bowser jr was the real asshole!

Sonic: Atleast for you Shadow.

Proto man: Not so much for us.

Amy: or us.

Charmy: I would say that we should get together more, but, summer is the only time where we have time for all this adventure and good times.

Mario and Sonic: Thats why we need to use the time right, And damn it, we used that time good!

Everyone sat by the cliff, Chating doing their own thing, watching the epic Sunrise view from the cliff.

THE END

Note: Well thats done I will be making a sequel to this, but first a Christmas story about Mario, Sonic, Mega man and everyone esle will be coming. Please leave feedback, i'd love to hear what you all have to say.


End file.
